Harry Potter and the Mages of the Phoenix
by Remus2
Summary: Gaining new powers and friends, and with a help from a certain femail redhead, will Harry be able to defeat the worse wizard of all time?
1. Summer

"Wormtail, get over here, you filthy git!"  
"Yes m'Lord"  
"Do you have him?"  
"Who m'Lord?"  
"The Dragon Mage you idiot!"  
"Yes, we just captured him yesterday."  
"Bring him in then!"  
"Yes, m'Lord"  
Wormtail hurried out of the chamber and returned momentarily with a old asian man.  
"Enervate!"  
"What do you want with me?!?, where am I?"  
"I ask the questions around here! Now, join my service with your dragons, and your life will be spared, refuse and suffer, now decide!"  
"I'd rather be fed to my dragons than to join your service, evil one!" the old man spat.  
"Crucio!, how dare you speak to our lordship this way"  
"Wormtail, release him of the curse, who gave you the order?"  
"No one, m'Lord"  
"Crucio! Now suffer for your incompetence."  
"Now, where were we? Oh yes, you last chance, join me and live, defy me and you shall pay the consequences"  
The old man stood up proudly, "I will never join you, you will be defeated by the Phoenix."  
"Fine, Saurer Tod" Voldemort yelled  
A piercing scream can be heard as little by little, the old man's body is disintegrated.  
---------------  
  
Thousands of miles a way, a young boy woke up from a nightmare screaming clutching a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.  
"Shut the bloody hell up boy, there are normal people trying to sleep here!"  
"Sorry Uncle Vernon."  
The green eyed boy got out of his bed and started walking to his desk. He dug out a piece of parchment from his trunk and started writing a letter to his headmaster.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I am sorry to disturb you but you requested me to report my nightmare to you. Voldemort seemed to have cursed a old man who was a dragon mage or something. He was cursed for not willing to give Voldemort his service and his dragon's service. The curse "Saurer Tod" seemed to made the old man disappear, and that was the end of the dream. Before getting killed, the old man said something about a phoenix.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry opened a cage and woke a snowy owl. "Hedwig, can you take this to Dumbledore?"  
  
The owl puffed it chest up proudly and bore the letter north. The boy walked back to his bed and sat down. Having nothing to do, he fell asleep momentarily.  
  
----------  
  
"Get up boy, its Dudley's birthday, I don't want any funny business, you hear?"  
"Yes, Aunt Petunia"  
Harry stepped away from his bed and put on some oversized cloth. He went out of his bedroom and went to the kitchen.   
"Dad, Mum, here is a letter from Smeltings!" Harry heard his whale of a cousin said as he ate his portion of breakfast.  
He watched as his uncle read the letter, whose face was shocked.   
"This is outrageous, Petunia, look at this!"  
Harry's aunt picked up the letter and started reading out loud.  
  
Dear Mister and Misses Dursley,  
  
As headmaster of Smeltings Academy, I am sorry to inform you that your son, Dudley Dursley, will not be allowed to return to the academy next September. That is due to his low grades that was caused through your son skipping class to bully other. He has inflicted major injuries on many fellow students, including a severe concussion. He refuses to go through Physical Education and his anatomy isn't as great as we had hoped for. We hope that you have a nice time looking for a new school for your son.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albert Perdigon  
Headmaster of Smeltings Academy  
  
"How could they say that, our Duddikins would never hurt anyone, and I am sure he would be a great student if he is in a good school. This is madness!"  
Harry sensed trouble coming up so he sneakily went back to his bedroom.  
  
As he walked into the room, he found 4 owls waiting for him. He recognized two immediately, his own Hedwig, and Errol, his friend's old family owl. He untied the letters off their talons and gave them some treats.   
  
One of the other owls carried a large parcel which Harry untied. The other one carried a letter with handwriting which Harry recognized as his friend, Hermione's. He opened them one by one.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am glad that you informed me of your nightmare. I am guessing that the curse you heard was a spell Voldemort invented during his last reign. Don't worry, you are safe where you are. Your dreams confirms my suspicions that Voldemort was in China, trying to recruit the help of the fire dragons there. I personally know the dragon mage in your dream, don't worry, he is still alive, our aurors found him in mongolia. Now, enough with the bad news, I am please to inform you that in two weeks, you would be able to go to the Burrow and live with the Weasleys for the rest of the summer.  
  
Keep up your spirit,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry's face lit up as soon as he knew he was going to live at his best friend, Ron's house. He opened up the letter Errol carried and found his friends messy handwriting.  
  
Harry,  
  
Did you hear the news? Dumbledore just gave permission for you to come over. Hermione is already here. How are the muggles treating you? Don't let them get you down, you are too good for that. Fred and George sent you something, they have been testing their products on Ginny, poor her, so I would be careful opening their mail.  
  
Ron  
  
Knowing who sent him the parcel, Harry began to wonder what is inside. He started to open the parcel, but as his hands touched it, a loud explosion can be heard and wisps of purple smoke came up and started forming letter.   
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
To thank you for your generous donation of exactly 1000 galleons to us to start the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, we give you the following gifts to show our progress.  
  
50 Canary Creams (Invented by the WWW)  
25 Dungbombs  
100 Fake Wands (Invented by the WWW)  
250 Ton-tongue Toffees (Invented by the WWW)  
and last but not least our newly invented Invisibility Candy, guaranteed to trick the human eye, save Dumbledore's.  
  
Good Luck,  
  
Gred and Forge,  
CEW of the WWW  
  
P.S. Don't worry, we charmed them to be invisible and undetectable by the muggles, and don't hesitate to try them on your cousin for us.  
  
Harry felt relieved as he found out that the muggles didn't hear that explosion. He went on to the next letter, who he knew was from Hermione, his other best friend.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am currently at Ron's. How are you? I am so glad Dumbledore allowed you to go to the Weasleys. He is currently putting on a bunch of protection spell over the burrow. It was actually very interesting, contrary to what Ron said. I recognized that most of the protection spells he cast were originated from Asia, he hardly said any latin in his spells. Did you know that half of the protection spells at Hogwarts are from China and India? Well, see you soon.  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. Ginny says "Hi"  
  
Harry stored away his letters and started heading down to tell his Uncle about his future departure from Privet Drive.   
  
"Erm, Uncle Vernon?"  
"Wat do you want boy?"  
"Well, the Weasleys invited me over to stay at their house, is it fine is I go?"  
  
His uncle considered his nephew's proposal carefully. If he let Harry go, then Harry will be happy while the Dursley will have to worry about Dudley's education, but if Harry stays, he would be just as miserable as the rest of them, and that thought brightens his day.   
  
"No, you will stay here and clean the yard for the rest of the summer while your aunt and I got look for a school for you cousin."  
"But-"  
"No buts!"  
"My godfather and Dumbledore-"  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT NAME UNDER THIS ROOF, YOUR AUNT AND I FED, CLOTHED, AND GAVE YOU SHELTER. NOW, HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY MY COMMAND! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR ABNORMALNESS" He said as his fist connected with Harry's stomach.  
  
Harry stumbled backwards and attempted to run for the door.  
  
~Meanwhile at the Burrow~  
  
"Hermioneeee, please not now, it's the beginning of the holidays you are supposed to have fun!"  
  
"You can do that AFTER you finish your essays, reading the books is a good idea too!"  
  
"Why read a book when I have you as my best friend?"  
  
Ginny sat on the couch watching the argument between his brother and his best friend. "Its so obvious that they like each other" Ginny thought "If they keep this on th----" Then, a sudden scream from a voice she know and loved came to her followed by a image of a boy getting beaten, a boy she admired ever since she met him.   
  
"Harry is in trouble!" Ginny suddenly called out interrupting the argument between her brother and his friend.  
  
Ginny ran to the fireplace and on the shelf near it, she found the thing she was looking for. A book charmed into a portkey going to Privet Drive.  
  
She touched it and said "Harry Potter", a sudden force pulled her higher and higher and suddenly it stopped. She opened her eyes just to witness a very large man bringing his hand into contact with Harry's face. As he came back from another round. Ginny stepped in front of Harry and faced the large man.  
  
"How dare you do this to him, you git!'  
"How, how, WHO ARE YOU!"  
"Doesn't matter, but I am warning you, if you touch Harry again, I will personally make sure you are hurt beyond your dreams."  
"You are one of those freaks!" He said as he pulled back his fist and was about to hit the girl when she yelled "The Burrow", and with that, his nephew disappeared with the girl. 


	2. At The Burrow

Ginny felt the familiar pull of the portkey as she disappeared form Privet Drive and on to the Burrow. She arrived in the kitchen and immediately carried Harry to the couch. She found him unconcious when he mother walked into the room.  
  
"Virginia Ann Weasley, what were you thinking, going to Harry's house all the -- MERLIN! What happened?"  
"He was getting beaten up by his uncle."  
"Ginny, call Dumbledore and tell him what happened, I will take care of his wounds."  
"Yes mum"  
  
She went to the fire place and threw in some floo powder and said "Albus Dumbledore" A few seconds later the head of her headmaster popped out of the fire.  
  
"Oh, Miss Weasley, what may I do for you?"  
"Harry is hurt, his uncle was beating him, can you come over now?"  
"Yes, of course" He said as his head disappeared from the fire and he appeared out of thin air in front of the young girl.  
"Where is he?" The old wizard asked  
"In the kitchen, mum is cleaning his wounds."  
  
Ginny lead him into the kitchen where her mum was casting an antiseptic spell on Harry.  
  
"Albus, What were you thinking when you put Harry with his uncle, if Ginny wasn't there he could have been killed, and imagine that, the boy who defeated and resisted against the dark lord getting killed by a muggle!"  
"Molly, now calm down, I will get Madam Promfey, Harry will be fine"  
  
A few minutes later, Dumbledore came back with the school nurse. She conjurned up a strecher and put Harry on it.  
  
"Where can we put him?" the Nurse asked  
"You can put him in my room." Ron said as he rushed in from the door, "Dad and Percy are coming"  
  
"Good, now Ron could you show Madam Promfey to your room?"  
"Sure"  
  
He went up the steps three at a time until he reached his room. Ginny was about to follow when the headmaster spoke up.  
  
"Miss Weasley, may I talk to you for a moment?" Dumbledore asked  
"Erm, sure." She replied.  
"How did you know that Harry was in trouble?"  
"I don't know, I was thinking about the fight my brother and Hermione was having, then suddenly I heard and saw Harry getting beaten up, so I rushed to his house and brought him here, I have no idea how I knew" Ginny replied.  
  
"It can't be!" The old wizard muttered.  
"What?"  
"Don't worry, everything will be clear in due time, now, I have to go to my office and check on a few things, I'll be back." The headmaster said as he disappeared with a pop.  
  
~At Hogwarts~  
  
Dumbledore appeared next the the lake, and with surprising speed, he began to go towards the castle. He walked to the library and started looking through books. Some of them are in ancient language the no one speaks now, other are covered in inch-thick dust. Finally he found it, as he was flipping through, he found the text he wanted. He went to the nearest fireplace and threw in some floo powder "Minerva Mcgonogal" A few seconds later the head of the Deputy-headmistress popped up on the fire,   
  
"It has begun Minerva."  
"What, Albus?"  
"The Prophecy of the Phoenix Mages"  
  
~Two Days Later at the Burrow~  
  
Harry opened his eye and looked around, he was surrounded by so much orange it hurts the eye. Then he remembered, being beaten up by his uncle, and a girl, "NO, an angel" Harry thought, saved him. Suddenly he made the connection, he was in his best friends room with Orange Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team Posters all over.   
  
"Hello mate, finally awake now are we?" He saw the faces of hie two best friends.  
"Hello Ron, Hello Hermione."  
"What happened? Dumbledore wanted you to tell us" Hermione said.  
"I asked my uncle if I can come here, he refused and we argued, he started beating me and then I started going unconcious, but before I fainted completely, I saw an angel, or at least s a girl that looked liked an angel, she yelled at my uncle and the next thing I knew I was here." Harry said  
"An angel heh, well, how did she look like." Ron asked while Hermione tried to hold back her laughter.  
"I was fading, but she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."   
  
At that comment, Hermione burst out laughing leaving a amused Ron and confused Harry.  
  
"What? Was it something I said?"  
"Harry, did you notice what color was the "angel"'s hair?" Hermione choked out.  
"I think auburn, she kind of looked like my mom."  
"Does Weasley red remind you of anything?" Ron said  
"Just tell me, I don't like playing games!" Harry started to get annoyed.  
"Well, you will see soon enough when you go down to lunch, just don't get too suprised." Hermione said and walked down stairs with Ron.  
"Oh yeah, dad got your stuff for you, it is next to the bed"  
  
Harry quickly thrown some cloths and followed them down. He was too concentrated on guessing his best friends' motives to notice the girl walking in front of him. He tripped over her and caused both of them to fall over. He opened his eyes to see a set of deep brown eyes looking down at his emerald green ones. The two stayed in that position just looking at each other as if in a trance until a cough was heard.  
  
"Eh hem, Harry, May I present to you your savior, Virginia "Ginny" Weasley."  
"Ginny?" Harry said suprised  
"Hi Harry." Ginny blushed and got off the ground.  
  
Harry stayed on the ground for a few seconds suprised.  
  
"Em, Harry, you might want to consider getting off the ground." George said as everyone else laughed.  
  
Harry got up and looked for Ginny, but he didn't find her. He walked over the the table and started eating his first good meal in two weeks.  
  
"Harry, if you told Ginny what you told us, you will make her the most happy girl in all of England." Hermione whispered in his ear. Harry blushed and continue on his lunch as if he didn't hear the comment.   
  
"Hey Harry, you want to play a game of Quidditch? We got a set now." George said  
"Sure, who's playing"  
"Well, there is me and Forge, Ron and you"  
"What about Ginny?"  
"You can got get her."  
"Sure"  
  
Harry finished his lunch and went upstairs to Ginny's room. He knocked and received no answer, so he went in and saw Ginny writing on a piece of parchment.  
  
"Ginny?"  
She jumped up and looked extremely suprised.  
"Oh, Harry, you scared the life out of me"  
"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to know whether you want to play quidditch or not."  
"Sure, I'll be down in a moment." She said  
"Ok, and Ginny?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks for saving me from the Dursleys"  
"Oh, your welcome" She blushed and got her broomstick out of the cupboard.  
  
The four Weasleys with Harry and Hermione walked down the the field that would hide their activities from the muggles. Hermione watched as the boys and Ginny kicked off from the ground.   
  
Harry loved the feeling of flying, it is one of the things that can get his mind off Voldemort. He flew around and watched for the snitch. Occasionally he would steal glances that the youngest Weasley, finding her looking straight back at him. The game went on for about 30 minutes when Harry saw the Snitch, he dived down at it to get it. Just when he was about to catch it, he hear a scream. He looked and saw that Ginny's broom was trying to throw her off. The broom did a sudden jerking motion and Ginny fell out of the broomstick, Harry turned his attention to Ginny and rushed straight at her, he urged his broom to go faster, but it seemed like all the brooms were malfunctioning. He caught Ginny and was about to land when his broom started jerking. With one hand on Ginny, he wasn't able to hold on the the broom. His scar suddenly twitched and Harry fell off his broom holding Ginny. He heard a sharp crack and experienced great pain. Ginny, who got Harry go break her fall, got up and saw a figure cloaked in black coming towards them. The figure raised its wand while Ginny got hers out of her pocket.  
  
"Avad--" the figure started  
"STUPEFY" His spell was interrupted by another voice yelling a stunning spell, as a disarming spell cast by Ginny also hit the cloaked figure. She turned around and found her parents with their wands out looking for more death-eaters. With the danger gone, Ginny looked at Harry and found him passed out with his two arms broken.   
  
"You guys, Harry's hurt!" She yelled.  
Mrs. Weasley rushed to Harry and looked at his wounds.  
"What happened here?" She asked  
"My broom was jinxed and it threw me out, but Harry came and caught me, he also fell and broke my fall."  
"Poor boy, bless him" Mrs. Weasley said as she shot a few medi-spells at Harry.  
"Is he ok?" Ron and Hermione yelled as they rushed over.  
"He is fine, his bones are mended, nothing serious."  
"Enervate" Mrs. Weasley cried, and Harry suddenly opened his eyes.  
"How's Ginny, is she hurt?" He asked  
"I'm fine thanks to you, but you are the one who got hurt, are you ok?" Ginny replied.  
"I'm fine"  
"Well, you two do seem to have a habit of saving each other don't they George?" Fred said as he came over with his twin.  
  
"Who's the death-eater?" Harry asked  
"Avery" Answered Mr. Weasly, who got a figure bounded in front of him, "Hello, Harry, good to see you in go.. well good to see you still in one piece, and I don't know how to thank you for saving Ginny."  
"No, I should be thanking Ginny more for saving me a few days ago."  
"Well, its getting a little late, why don't we do the formalities in the house, there will be plenty of opportunities for Harry and Ginny to get hurt and get saved by each other don't you think." George said, and everyone laughed while Harry and Ginny turned pink.  
  
With that, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley clan went back to the Burrow. 


	3. Nightmares

Did you find his son Wormtail?  
No m'Lord, the mage's old village has been completely abandoned. Whimpered Wormtail.  
THEN LOOK ELSE WHERE THEN! shouted an enraged Lord Voldemort.  
m'Lord, We have looked every place within a 100 kilometer radius.  
Crucio, you dare you disobey my orders! You will find him or you will see the full wrath of Lord Voldemort!  
Wormtails was still withering as the unforgivable spell wears off.  
Y.yes m'Lord. The man stuttered out.  
Now, as for you punishment for failing me the first time, CRUCIO!  
  
__________  
  
Two hundred miles away two teens shot out of bed sweating. Harry stood up got out of the room and went down to his friend's kitchen for a drink.  
  
~Meanwhile in Ginny's Room~  
  
Ginny struggled not to scream out loud while trying to calm her breath. Could that have been true? She thought Isn't the dead Peter Petigrew? She pondered as she got a robe and went down stairs to get a cup of hot cocoa.  
  
~In The Kitchen~  
  
Harry opened the cabinet door looking for hot cocoa when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Who would be up at this hour, probably the Weasleys, He thought, but better safe than sorry. He took out his wand, which after the Triwizard Tournament he kept near him at all times, and hid under the dinner table.  
  
The figure walk to where Harry was a few seconds ago, with Quidditch reflexes, Harry got up and trained his wand on the figure sup rising the person.   
  
Put your hands where I can see them, and step back slowly. He said in a stern voice  
  
  
  
Harry recognized the voice, the voice that came out of the angel that saved him.  
  
  
  
Yes? What are you doing down here at this hour.  
  
Nightmares, and I can ask the same with you.  
  
You had a nightmare too?  
  
Yeah, I was coming down to get some cocoa.  
  
Same with me, so come on.  
  
They both got their drinks and continued to the couch.  
  
So, do you want to talk about it? Asked Harry.  
  
Well, its about You-Know-Who, I mean V.v.Voldemort, I've been having similar dreams every since the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
Harry was shocked as he thought about what she said. First, she said the dark lords name which her family were feared of, and then it occurred to him that Ginny could possibly have a connection with Voldemort like he does himself and she could have had the same dream he had.  
  
You would probably think I am crazy, but Wor. I mean Peter Petigrew is alive and is serving Voldemort. He was punished by failing to capture some mage or something, so crucio was cast on him and that is were I woke up. Ginny finished.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny dumbfounded.   
  
Harry? Are you ok?  
  
Erm, I'm fine  
  
So are you going back to sleep now?  
  
I don't think I can, Ron talks about Hermione in his sleep.  
  
Ginny replied sarcastically, you know, Hermione really likes Ron too.  
  
If there's just a way to get them together.  
  
You are not suggesting anything are you Mr. Potter?  
  
Of course I am, you take care of Hermione and leave Ron to me ok?  
  
Now, we need a plan.  
  
Fine, so.. Harry launched into a complicated explanation of his ingenious plan, not noticing Ginny falling asleep. As time wore on, Harry soon felt something against his shoulder, he turned and faced a sleeping Ginny Weasley.  
  
G'night Ginny He whispered.  
  
Gee, the more I talk to here the more I like her He thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
~In the morning~  
  
Harry suddenly woke up with a cry when enormous amounts of pain suddenly shot up his jaw. His eyes opened up and saw an angry redhead. Disturbed by the commotion, Ginny woke up.  
  
What are you doing? HARRY, are you hurt? She asked in a worried tone.  
  
He'd better be. Her brother said.  
  
What did I do?  
  
Well, imagine you waking up one morning, see your best friend and your only sister tangled together on a couch in only their PJs.  
Its nothing like that Ron. Harry said with great trouble as pain shot through his jaw.  
  
Pray tell.  
  
RON, I HAD A NIGHTMARE AND HE WAS COMFORTING ME LIKE A BROTHER SHOULD YOU PRAT! I FELL ASLEEP, HE PROBABLY WAS TOO NICE TO WAKE ME UP, HOW COMFORTABLE DO YOU THINK HE IS?  
  
WELL HE SURE SEEMED CONFORMABLE  
  
HARRY, what happened? Another voice came from the stairway.  
  
All three turned and saw Hermione running down.  
  
He was sleeping with Ginny!  
  
AFTER HE HELPED ME WITH MY NIGHTMARE!  
  
Shut up all of you! Ron, what did you do to Harry?  
  
Probably broke his jaw.  
  
How could you? Ginny said as she ran up to her room.  
  
~30 Minutes Later~  
  
Ginny, are you all right? Hermione said as she poked her head in the room.  
  
I'm fine, except waking up in the arms of the boy I am obsessed about and cause him to have his jaw broken by my git of a brother. She replied.  
  
It's over now, Harry got his jaw fixed by your mum, and saved your brother from being butchered by your mother, now they are all downstairs eating. Hermione said.  
  
More the reason why I shouldn't go downstairs, how can I face Harry now? Ginny said as she buried her head in her pillow.   
  
You still like him don't you?  
  
No, I got over the crush, but now, its even worse, I fell in love with Harry.  
  
was all Hermione's reply as she wore an amused smile on her face.  
  
What are you going to do for his birthday? She continued.  
  
WHAT! How could have I forgotten, its tomorrow isn't it? I still haven't gotten him a present yet! Ginny suddenly jumped up.  
  
Don't worry, it will come, now, lets go down for breakfast.  
  
All right


	4. Birthday

For the first time in many weeks, Harry woke up not due to nightmares, but the sound of dropped dishes. He stepped out of bed and threw on some overlarge shirt he got second handed from Dudley. Walking out, he saw his best friend's bed was unoccupied, he pondered over the reason for a while until he went over the twins room. Again he was greeted with complete silence. _The whole floor is deserted, explosions can usually be heard from their room_ He thought. _Something could have happened._ He immediately went to Ginny's room and knocked, receiving no answer, he panicked and started looking downstairs. As he went down, he heard whispers coming from downstairs. _What if its an attack?_ He thought as he took out his wand, ready to hex anything moving. He snuck down quietly, seeing no movement he relaxed his wand arm. Just as he walked into the Weasley's kitchen, a loud explosion was heard and 7 redheads and Hermione jumped out.  
  
  
  
Harry was speechless as he watched the smoke from the explosion form emerald letters saying Happy Birthday Harry! and with small font Product made by the WWW  
  
Thanks you guys, but you didn't have to do this.  
Oh Harry, you are family now, its tradition. And that includes you too Hermione. Mrs. Weasley said as she gave Harry a bone-crushing hug.  
  
Happy Birthday Harry The twins said in unison as both of them slammed pieces of cake into his face. Everyone laughed as Harry stood there stunned and surprised.  
  
Here Harry Said Ginny as she handed a towel to Harry.  
Thank you Ginny  
  
Now Presents! Ron yelled dragging Hermione and Harry into the living room.  
  
Mine first! Percy said as he gave Harry his package. He tore open the wrapping paper to found a book which bore the title: 1001 Ways to become Headboy. Harry smiled appreciatively and thanked Percy.  
  
Here mate. Ron said as he handed Harry his present. He opened it and surprisingly found a book: Tips and Tricks to become a Chess Master  
  
I took a leaf out of Hermione's book He said grinning.  
  
Well, here you go Harry. Hermione gave Harry a large package which wronged Harry again as it contained a number or shirt and khaki pants just for him.  
  
Thanks Hermione.  
Your welcome, you look much better with cloth in the right size. She said.  
  
Oy Harry, you forgot us. The twins said as they brought Harry a large parcel with a note on it. And read the note first.  
  
Don't open it yet, its our new products  
now cover your ears.  
  
Before Harry can react, a loud explosion was heard and the parcel disappeared.  
  
Don't worry Harry, your real present is still coming The twins said with a wink.  
  
Here Harry, I hope you like it. Ginny said as she suddenly began to be really interested in the floor. He opened the little package and found a wizard watch. It displayed the time, weather, and the dial pointed to the location of each of the Weasley family. As Harry touched it, he felt a great warmth coming from it.  
  
Ginny added some charms to it herself. Hemione said as Ginny blushed.  
  
What kind of charms, Ginny? Harry asked curiously.  
  
Not now, I will explain later.  
  
Before the twins start to tease her, a pop can be hear and a old man with the name Albus Dumbledore appeared.   
  
Well, apparently it hasn't happened yet, a few more hours perhaps. The old man murmured.  
  
Ah, so Harry, Happy Birthday, I'll stay here for a while if you don't mind.  
  
Not at all Professor.  
  
Hey Professor, interested in a game of Quidditch? Fred asked.  
  
Sure, wait I might have something here that we can use. The old man said as he drew a large circle with his wand and started putting his hand through it and through it he pulled out an ancient broom stick and a large box.  
  
So where are we playing?  
  
In the apple orchard not far from here.  
  
Then lets start, Ginny, are you going? Harry asked.  
  
Sure, I'm chaser.  
  
~At the Orchard~  
  
At the orchard, the old man surprised them by opening the box showing an entire set of Quidditch equipment, even enlargable hoops. The teams were picked with Harry, Ginny, Ron on one team and the twins and the old headmaster on the other team. Ron was keeper, Ginny was keeper, and Harry was seeker. The opposing team was made with Fred as Keeper, George as Keeper, and Professor Dumbledore as seeker.  
  
After two hours, the ancient professor was the one who caught the snitch before Harry. Everyone was speechless, an old man with an old broom managed to beat one of the best seekers that Hogwarts ever had with his best broom.  
  
Getting a little rusty there, eh, Harry. George teased.  
  
Everyone laughed and they walked back towards the Burrow. Suddenly, as Harry was walking, a flash of light appeared and he felt a force pulling him into unconsciousness.  
  
(A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I hope everyone likes it. Next chapter should come soon.)


	5. Oh Merlin!

Harry opened his eyes and saw absolutely nothing. He immediately jumped up and started looking around him. All direction he looked in, he saw absolutely blankness. As he was getting more confused a voice behind him came up.  
  
"Welcome, Master Potter."  
  
Harry jumped and turned towards the source of the voice. Looking straight back at him was an old man holding a staff. He had white hair and gray eyes showing more knowledge and wisdom than Harry has seen from Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I, am Merlin the Phoenix Mage, founder and former leader of the Order of the Phoenix. And you, Master Potter, do you know who you are?"  
  
"I am Harry Potter, wizard and a student at Hogwarts."  
  
The old man chuckled and said: "You, my lad, are Harry Potter, heir of Merlin, Lord of the phoenixes, and future leader to the Order of the Phoenix, if you accept of course."  
  
Harry looked dumbstruck by the old mans words. _I hate dreams_ Harry thought.  
  
"No my boy, this is as real as reality can get."  
  
"You.. you can read my mind?"  
  
"Of course, didn't you hear me, I am your great-grandfather to the 75th power, of course I can read your mind, now Harry, we don't have much time, today is your birthday, and on this day, you will receive the power of the phoenixes and my own power, and that, will make you possibly the most powerful wizard that the human world has ever seen, and the only one that can come close to rivaling your power will be your good friend, Voldemort, and the other members of your Order which you pick."  
  
"So I can actually have a duel with Voldemort and have a chance of winning?"  
  
"Master Potter, now you will be given power beyond imagination but with no training, you cannot win in a duel with anyone. After you leave, your headmaster will know what to do. What I can tell you now is that you are part of an ancient order I formed called the Order of the Phoenix Mages. You will be the leader, and choose 3 other members. The Lords of the Knights, The Lady of the Eagles, and your lady the Lady of the Phoenix. Choose them wisely, now, you must leave, but I will always be with you. Just mention my name, I I will answer. You will receive your birthday gift shortly after you leave. Good luck. Master Potter."  
  
Before Harry can say a word, he felt a familiar pull and when he opened his eyes, he saw for the second time chocolate brown eyes looking down at him.  
  
"Harry! You are awake! What happened?"  
  
"I don't really know myself, where's professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Outside, I'll get him for you." And with that Ginny left Harry's side.  
  
~Merlin?~  
~Yes, Master Potter, how may I be at your service?~  
~So it wasn't a dream~  
~No, get over it~  
  
"So Mr. Potter, I see you again made a recovery." Professor Dumbledore said as he came in. Taking out his wand, he waved it and cast a silencing spell over the room and a shield on all the openings.  
  
"So, I take it you met your ancestor?"  
  
"Yes, and he said for me to ask you what to do."  
  
"Did he now, how much did he tell you?"  
  
"Just that I am in the Order of the Phoenix and I am his heir."  
  
"Harry? Can you summon that book with the Blue cover over there on the shelf for me?"  
  
"Wait, I left my wand in Ron's room."  
  
"Don't worry, just concentrate and command it to come over."  
  
Confused as he was, he obeyed. He looked at the book and thought about it coming over. Suddenly, all the books on the shelf started going towards Harry and some started coming over from all over the room.   
  
"Finite Incantatem!" The professor yelled. But that only stopped the books temporarily from colliding with Harry's head, but a few seconds later, they started moving again.  
  
"Command it to stop Harry! I can't help you here."  
  
Harry desperately tried to stop the books as they continuously came in contact with him. Soon, with a slight "pop" the books went back to where they belong."  
  
"Well, a little bit of training is needed I think, and you would have to leave England to do that, there is only one person left on earth to help you. We must leave soon, time is short. Pack your bags and meet me in the front yard. I'll explain to the Weasleys."  
  
With another wave of his wand, Dumbledore removed the silencing charm and the shield. Harry ran up stairs past a few confused faces leaving Dumbledore to explain. He threw all his belongings in his trunk and started downstairs. On the way down, Ginny jumped on Harry and hugged him tight.  
  
"See you in Hogwarts, good luck, don't let Voldemort get you down." She whispered.  
  
"I'll be fine, and will probably be back before you know it. Watch Hegwig for me will you? She is in Ron's room."  
  
"Ok, see you soon Harry."  
  
"Ok, bye."   
  
He then walked out to the front yard seeing the rest of the Weasley's waiting for him. Mrs. Weasleys gave him a powerful hug, but he was saved by a sudden sound of Phoenix Song. Out of nowhere a phoenix appeared and landed on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Good to see you, my lord." Harry was surprised as he was able to understand what the creature said to him.  
  
"Do not worry, you have the gift of speech, the gift to be able to talk to animals at will."  
  
"Erm, Hello, nice to meet you. And you don't have to call me lord, just Harry is fine."  
  
"Understood Master Harry."  
  
"And what's your name?"  
  
"You can call me Lan"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Harry turned to get his trunk and in its place Harry saw a different one. One made out of mahogany wood, with two compartments in it.  
  
~Master Potter, the phoenix and the magical trunk is my gift to you. You will have to figure out what is it later, go with Dumbledore now~  
  
Harry acknowledged and turned to Dumbledore, seeing faces staring back at him.  
  
"You understood phoenix language, that's a rare gift." Mr. Weasley said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Where's Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I'll tell them you left, have a good time at Hogwarts."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Dumbledore took Harry's hand and both of them disappeared with a pop.  
  
~In the mountains of China~  
  
"Where are we? I thought we are going to Hogwarts."  
  
"And so does everyone in the wizarding world, we are now in China, I am taking you to a friend and mentor."  
  
Harry nodded. "Professor, do you think you can shrink my trunk? Its getting heavy."  
  
"Sorry Harry, I cannot cast any magic spells if I don't want Voldemort knowing where we are."  
  
^Master Potter, I am a phoenix and I can carry great weights, your trunk will not be a problem for me.^ Lan sang in Phoenix language.  
  
^That would be great, thank you Lan^  
  
^You are most welcome, Master Harry^  
"Well, now that that is taken care of, come on we have quite a trip." The professor said as he started waking into one of the caves. They continued in the cave for a long time until they suddenly reached the end, there stood a enormous bolder. Dumbledore placed his hands on the bolder and suddenly the huge rock started to move. Soon, there was a hole large enough for even Hagrid to fit through.  
  
"Come on, follow me."  
  
The went through the hole and was met by a wizarding village. People saw Dumbledore and bowed to him, who bowed back. The inhabitants were surprised at seeing the phoenix. Dumbledore lead Harry on for a few more minutes until the were in front of a large castle, as big, or even bigger than Hogwarts. Dumbledore knocked and was answered soon by an old man with graying hair and black eyes.  
  
"Its nice to see you again Master Dumbledore, and you Master Potter, it is a great pleasure meeting you and your companions." The man said as he looked at Dumbledore, Harry, and at Lan the Phoenix.  
  
"Hello Master Liu, how is your father doing?" Answered Dumbledore.  
  
"He is injured fatally, and I am now the last Dragon Mage."  
  
"That is ill news indeed, but I need to ask you for a favor."  
  
"Anything my old friend."  
  
"I need you to help train Harry here in the ways of a mage. He is a Phoenix Mage, and the first of the four."  
  
At that the calm old man was suddenly surprised. "A Phoenix Mage, I haven't seen one of them for almost a millennium!"  
  
"A Millennium?" Harry suddenly blurted out.  
  
"Yes Master Potter, I have indeed lived past 1000 years long, and it will be an honor to train you in the ways of a mage, please come in."  
  
As they walked Dumbledore mentioned something which surprised Master Liu again.  
  
"This might prove hard since he cannot cast any spells because it will be traced by the Minister of Magic and since the files are secret, everyone will know that he is in China, including Voldemort. And Harry cannot face Voldemort since he is not trained fully yet."  
  
The old mage thought for a while quietly.  
  
"He is the first of the four, so he is the heir of Merlin. Merlin is with him isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he is in my mind."  
  
"I will teach you the concepts and philosophy of magic, and the arts of war. And in sleep Lord Merlin and you can practice the spells and magic in the lord's realm."  
  
"Look at the time! I must be going now, Harry. You are in good hands. When you are able to come back to England, Master Liu will tell you. See you Harry." The headmaster disappeared again.  
  
"Please follow me Master Potter." Master Liu said as he lead Harry into one of the towers.  
  
"How long will the training take Master Liu?"  
  
"Two Weeks"  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"You will be here for two weeks, but you will be training for an entire year."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You will soon, Master Potter."  
  
They remained silent until they reached a room filled with weapons Harry has and has not seen before.  
  
"As a mage, you will be trained both in physically and magically. Many wizards think that they can do everything with magic, but if you are physically weak, your magic will not be at its full potential. And as a mage, these potential will be taken out. You will be instructed in archery, sword fighting, and the martial arts. You will learn self-discipline and self control. The concept of magic will also be taught, but you will be mostly instructed by your ancestor, Lord Merlin."  
  
"How are we going to do that in two weeks?"  
  
"With this device." Master Liu said as he held up a hourglass-like thing that Harry thought was a time turner.  
  
"No, Master Potter, it is not a time turner like the one you have used, it is a time delaying device."  
  
"How did you know about Hermione's time turner."  
  
"Dumbledore told me many things."  
  
"So when do we start?"  
  
"Now." The old mage said with a grin.  
  
~At the Burrow~  
  
"I bet you worry more about Vicky than Harry, if it wasn't for his letter, we might have been able to go see him go."  
  
"HIS NAME IS VICTOR, AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM AS MUCH AS Y... never mind."  
  
"As who, got another boyfriend I don't know about?"  
  
Hermione suddenly started sobbing and ran up to Ginny's room.   
  
"You are so think Ron!" Ginny said as she ran up after Hermione, leaving a confused Ron.  
  
Ginny opened the door and saw Hermione on the bed weeping.  
  
"HE IS SO THICK!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Do you like him that much? I mean I don't see anything special about him."  
  
"That's because you are his brother. He is caring, nice, not to mention handsome, but we always fight."  
  
"Don't worry, give him some time, let him see stupid he was for not seeing you before."  
  
"I want to forget about him, but I just can't."  
  
"I know how you feel."  
  
"Ginny, Hermione, Dinner is ready"  
  
"Come on, lets go down."


	6. There and Back Again

That would be enough, you can go rest now. Remember, you must be back here in time for the time turn. Your dismissed for today Master Potter.  
  
Thank you Master. Harry said as he sheathed the sword and put it back to its stand. Knowing his training for the day still isn't over, for he has to train with Merlin in his dream. He walked slowly towards his room. It has been only 2 days to everyone else, but with the time schedule Master Liu made up using the time stretcher, each day Harry will have the time of 26 days, efficiently covering 1 year in about two weeks. He went into his room, which contained nothing other than the trunk Merlin gave him. He put his hands over one of the compartments and the trunk, recognizing Harry, opened the compartment door, revealing a spiral staircase. Harry went down there and was met by a elegant room with a king sized room and a table for his works. He went to take a shower in the other room and went to sleep.  
  
Come one Master Potter, we don't have much time.  
  
Sorry Merlin, I had to take a shower.  
  
No wonder you smelled much better than before. Now, today we are going curse deflections and starting your animagus training.  
  
There are three ways of defending yourself from a curse. Deflect it, intercept it, or absorb it with a shield. The usual way is to deflect or absorb it. Intercepting needs total concentrating and constant vigilance, or else your spell will miss the curse coming towards you.  
  
So which type are we doing today?  
  
All, now lets start.  
  
The common way is to conjure a shield. There are millions of different spells to do that, but we will start from the hardest ones. _Difiancio_ is a spell that can absorb about 30 curses or spells, no matter the curses strength, with the exception of the killing curse. Now, since you are a mage, you should be able to absorb 100. Cast the spell and I will shot curses and hexes at you.  
  
Ok, lets start. Harry said as he held up his hand and said in his mind the _difiandio _spell. Harry has been able to do wandless magic easily with a few days of practice. With the power he gained, Harry is now able to do all spells wandlessly with the exception of the killing curse. And that, Harry learned, was a big advantage. With a flick of his wrist, a blue glow was emitted from his hands and formed a dome around Harry.  
  
Good, very good. And with that, Merlin started to shot spells at him. Harry soon felt his power drain, for Merlin, who can stun a dragon with just a wave of his staff, is very powerful and deflecting 100 curses with a shield normally taking 30 is very tiring.  
  
32.....54......70......90...99..100, got it And at that, Harry let down his shield and right then Merlin sent another stunning spell at Harry. Without the shield the spell went right at Harry, but with the reflexes and speed he developed with Master Liu, he dodged it.  
  
Good, I see Master Liu has been training you to dodge spells, but there's a lesson, never put down your guard until you attack or until you are sure the spell stops coming. For example: Petrificus Totalus Merlin yelled, and the spell hit Harry right in the chest.  
  
Now, shall we continue with deflecting?  
  
~ At the Burrow ~  
  
Hermione? I know you are in there, open the door. We need to talk. Ron yelled through Ginny's room.  
  
Why should I talk to you Ronald Weasley?  
  
I came to say sorry. As if it is a spell, the door opened revealing a teary eyed Hermione.  
  
What happened? Ron asked.  
  
  
  
What? Oh, Krum broke up with you or something?  
  
Shut it you prat!  
  
Can we ever have a civilized conversation?  
  
Well that depends you you. Hermione accused Ron, who is getting more angry by the second.  
  
ME? I was coming to say sorry and see what that git did to you, and this is what I got in return?  
  
You better believe it.  
  
Forget it, I have ENOUGH of you! Ron yelled as he tore down the stairs, leaving Hermione weeping.  
~ Five Days Later~  
  
Good Master Harry, you are doing better than I thought, if we get this done today, you might be able to go tomorrow.  
  
At that, Harry rejoiced at being able to see his friends again, so he started to train harder.  
  
Thank you Master Liu.  
  
Not yet, you first have to have a duel with Lord Merlin first. The result will determine when you will go home.  
  
Harry groaned as he heard what he was going to do with Merlin. _He might be old, but his is bloody powerful_ he thought to himself.  
  
He released three arrows each finding its mark, thus finishing his physical part of his training.  
  
Now, I am going to test your self-control and self-dicispline.  
  
Harry went into a large room he had never seen before. Out of nowhere Hermione, Ron and Ginny came out, each holding a sword and a wand. Even though completely confused, Harry went up and greeted his friends. In return, Ron and Hermione swung their swords at him, alarming him.  
  
What the hell?! Harry yelled as he dodge a spell cast by Ginny. _This cannot be true, they are underaged and cannot use magic. None of them know how to wield a sword that well too. _Harry thought. He started fighting back. In a few minutes he disarmed them. Thinking he had won, he let down his guard. All of them started attacking Harry with their fists.  
  
Harry brought his sword up wounding Ron, and did a double roll and knocked Hermione out. When he got up, he rested his sword at Ginny's throat.  
  
Please don't make me do this. Harry said, not sure whether they were his true friends or not. Ginny launched herself at Harry getting ready to attack him. In self defense, Harry turned his blade around and struck her with the side of his blade, just stunning her.  
  
I am very relieved that you did not do anything foolish. Said Master Liu, coming in the room.  
  
I am not sure who are they, so I stayed my sword. Was that the right decision Master?  
  
Never take life if you don't have to, you can never be sure how those lives can help you. I am very grateful you did not kill them. Your opponent is my son and daughters.  
  
Harry looked and saw three people he never saw before healing themselves in place of Hermione, Ron and Ginny.  
  
You have done well.  
  
Thank you, Master.  
  
Now, I will see you in the morning, and the last test awaits.  
  
Harry ran back to his trunk and got into his room. Anxious to see how good Merlin is at dueling, he immediately went to sleep.  
  
Good strategy Master Potter, smell like a skunk and disturb your opponent's sense of smell. Very good.  
  
Sorry Lord, I forgot to take a shower.  
  
Don't fret about it, now lets duel.  
  
The two mages walked towards each other and bowed. They each took 10 steps backwards and turned waiting for the opponent to strike. Since Merlin also knew some wandless magic, Harry would not able to tell what spell he cast. Suddenly a jet of silver light came speeding towards Harry. Harry ducked as another blue stream came close to hitting his head. Getting warmed up, Harry conjured a shield. As the shield slowly starts to collapse, Harry started getting ready to attack. _ Never put down your guard until you attack or until you are sure the spell stops coming_ he remembered Merlin saying, _lets see if he will fall for it._ When the shield fell, a red beam of light came towards Harry. Instead of blocking it he took it full force and fell to the ground. Merlin came over shaking his head, and started casting a _enervate_ charm to wake Harry up. Once the spell was cast, three beams of red headed towards Merlin. Surprised, Merlin was hit by it and got stunned. Harry got up, before helping Merlin, he cast another shielding spell. Merlin woke up smiling.  
  
Good Job, Master Potter. Surprised me there for a while. You are now fully a Phoenix Mage. I heard you will be going back tomorrow, am I correct?  
  
Yes Merlin.  
  
Good, now when you get to Hogwarts, ask Dumbledore about Merlin's Room. He will know what to do.  
  
Yes Merlin, good night Merlin  
  
See you Master Potter.  
  
Harry fell asleep for another hour when everything stopped and Harry suddenly heard a scream from a very familiar voice.  
  
He suddenly sat up and whispered. With a snap, he was cloaked and apparated out of the castle, leaving a note on the bed for Master Liu.  
  
Dear Master Liu,  
  
I am very sorry I cannot complete the last task, I promise I will come back. My senses tell me that my friends are in great danger, please understand my need for haste. I will be back for my training when their lives are secured.  
  
Your Apprentice,  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
~At Diagon Alley~  
  
Ron, George, Fred, get up, we have to go to Diagon Alley to get our supplies. If you don't get down here within 10 minutes you'll all be walking there. Mrs. Weasley yelled.  
  
Soon Fred and George came bouncing down.  
  
Where's our little Ronnikens, we got some sweets for him.  
  
Still up stairs, why don't you go wake him Hermione, I'm sure he will like it. Ginny teased.  
  
That is exactly why I cannot go up there.  
  
Fine, I'll go.  
  
Ginny went up the steps and saw Ron still sleeping, she came up with an idea.  
  
Ron! Hermione is gone!  
  
At that comment, Ron suddenly jumped up.   
  
GINNY! Don't do that again!!  
  
Or what, oh dear brother of mine?  
  
Ron then collapsed back down defeated.  
  
From what have heard, its a long walk from Diagon Alley you know, and we will be using our last supplies of the floo powder in .... say about 30 seconds. Ginny ran off with that, leaving Ron dressing in a hurry.  
  
~At the Riddle House~  
  
We are ready Master.  
  
Don't fail me now, or you shall face the consequences.  
  
Yes Master.  
  
Bring them to me, dead or alive. Voldemort finished with a high pitched crackle.  
  
~Diagon Alley~  
  
Get the Aurors!! Deatheaters!!! A scream can be heard at Diagon Alley as 5 hooded figures strided out of the gateway. Popping noises can be heard everywhere as everyone is disappearing to safety. 3 teenagers could be seen trying to hide, Mrs. Weasley was at the ministry with Mr. Weasley talking to Dumbledore.  
  
Why don't we fight them, they are just two more.  
  
RON!! Think! We are kids, they are full grown adults, there are 5 of them, there are three of us.  
  
Good point.  
  
Why aren't the aurors coming? Ginny asked. She received no answer, the 5 figures started heading towards them pulling out their wands.  
  
  
WANDS OUT!  
  
If this doesn't go well, then I will see you all in hell. Ron said as he pulled out his wand.  
  
One of the deatheaters yelled, the red spell came speeding towards the three kids. Being kids, they dodged it. The spell managed to destroy the building they were hiding behind. Now out in the open, Ron started shooting every curse he knew at the deatheaters while backing up. None of his curses hit the experienced deatheaters, even though they haven't been doing this for more than a decade. Battle waged on between a agile kids and the experienced killers. Soon, the deatheaters became desperate and started shooting the unforgivable.  
  
the spell sped towards the kids and hit Ginny full in the stomach. A scream was heard from Ginny that not even her brother have heard coming out of her. As the Deatheaters kept the spell on her, Ron and Hermione are starting to be desperate, not knowing what to do, they panicked and their dueling abilities were lost. A figure cloaked in gray suddenly popped out in front of the Gringrotts building and started running towards them, stepping in between Ginny and the Deatheaters, breaking the spell. With a wave of his hands the Deatheaters in front of him flew off his feet and was thrown against a wall and landed on the ground unconscious. With another wave, the figure created a shield around them. While the figure fought one of the deatheaters, he didn't notice another one sneaked behind him. The Deatheaters pointed his wand at Ginny.  
  
Avada Ka.... Before he can finish, a furious Harry twirled around and a blue beam shot out of his hand going towards the Deatheaters, as it hit him, he was torn apart in pieces. Seeing that they met their match, the remaining deatheaters started retreating. Before following them, the cloaked figure went over to the kids, and with a wave of his hands, the kids disappeared and reappeared at the ministry. The cloaked figure then noticed a Deatheaters in mid transformation into their animagus form. He walked towards the scene with his hands out freezing the transformation, with forming a green sphere with his other hand, he threw the sphere at the frozen Deatheaters, containing him inside the sphere. Picking up the sphere, he pocketed it just as he heard popping noises. Turning around he saw the auror team arriving with Alastor Moody leading them. Taking out the sphere, the figure walked towards Moody.  
  
You are late, Sirius Black is free, here is the evidence, the password is Wormtail. He said as he tossed the green ball to the old auror. Before he can be questioned, he apparated to the St. Mungos Maladies Ward. As he got there he recognized Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Professor, I need to talk to you. He said to the old man quietly.  
  
Of course, this way. The old man lead him to a room, and with a flick of his wand, the room was sound proof.  
  
Before you begin, would you be kind enough to inform me of your name?  
  
That is actually one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you professor. The figure said as he took off his hood, revealing a face Dumbledore least expected.  
  
Well met again Mr. Potter, good job taking care of the deatheaters, I am not informed though on the completion of your training. The old man said as his eyes twinkled.  
  
That isn't the problem. How is Ginny doing? The face of the old wizard suddenly fell.  
  
I am afraid she isn't doing too well, mediwizards say that she is in critical condition.  
  
Let me see her.  
  
Harry, you haven't finished your training yet, she is very delicate right now, any mistake can kill her.  
  
Sir, this can be her only chance of living.  
  
Very well, this way. Professor Dumbledore said as he lead Harry through a few stairways until they reached a room with tons of redheads waiting outside.  
  
I brought help. The professor said to the distressed Weasleys.  
  
Harry, still cloaked, walked into the room, and in a few minutes, a few very annoyed wizards came out.  
  
Albus, what is the meaning of this!  
  
He can help.  
  
We have the most experienced personnel here working, nothing can help more.  
  
We should better hope there are.  
  
In the room, Harry walked to the bed. _This is just like in 2nd year, she looks so helpless just laying there_ Harry thought as he stroked her forehead. Using the senses the power of the phoenix gave him, he can see that her magic is almost completely exhausted trying to heal her body. Harry took her hand and concentrated really hard on transferring some of his powers to her. A glow could be seen from outside the room as power flowed from Harry's hands to Ginny's. Bending down, he kissed her cheek.  
  
Come back to us Ginny, we need you. He whispered.  
  
After a few flutters, Ginny opened her eyes and saw a cloaked figure in front of her.  
  
Harry? Is that you?  
  
Your questions would be answered very soon, be patient. I'll get your family. The figure said as he got up and walked to the door, and a few moments later, he came back with her entire family with Hermione an Professor Dumbledore.   
  
Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she saw her only daughter and youngest child alive and well.  
  
Thank you so much for saving her, I don't know what I can do for you, but can we know your name so we know who to pay back our debts to?  
  
First, you have paid in ways you have no way of knowing. Second, your daughter has done the same for me once. Third, professor, is it safe for them to know? The figure said.  
  
Now it is. The old man said sound proofing the walls.  
  
The cloaked man threw off his hood revealing a face they all knew so well, a face they all missed and worried about. In a speed that not even Harry's reflexes can deal with, Ginny jumped on Harry and gave him a hug that could rival her mother's.  
  
I KNEW IT WAS YOU!! Thank you for saving us.  
  
It is turning into a habit now, don't you think? Harry said pretending not to see all the surprised faces.  
  
I hope you'll never lose the habit.  
  
HARRY JAMES POTTER! Thank Heavens for you! Mrs. Weasley said when she finally got over the shock. She then gave Harry a hug that literally crushed his bones, but thanks to his magic, he was able to heal it.  
  
Why did you have the hood on when you were fighting those deatheaters, I mean you sure scared the living hell out of me. If You-Know-Who knew, he would probably be too scared to even think about you, I mean the way you fought was amazing. Ron finally said, revealing everyone else's thoughts.  
  
If he knew, he would build up a bigger army. The element of surprise is a major advantage. And if he knew, he would of continued to send deatheaters over and make sure I die on the first battle.  
  
Very wise Harry, I am grateful that you made the decisions to be in stealth. As for all of you, Harry is in Hogwarts, he was in Hogwarts, and he will be in Hogwarts. Arthur, I will need you to see to it that the entire Wizarding World think that that is true too.  
  
Yes sir, right away sir. Oh yes, Harry, thank you for saving my daughter. With that, Mr. Weasley apparated away.  
  
You know Harry, old boy, you could teach us some of those tricks. I mean, I can sure get some of those ball things that you put that guy in, I am sure it will sell great as a Weasley Wheeze. Fred said.  
  
Sorry, but I do have a few ideas for your jokes.  
  
Harry dear, as much as I am grateful about saving Ginny, you give them a joke, I will skin you alive. And don't you think about running away, I know where you live. Mrs. Weasley threatened jokingly. With that, everyone laughed and Voldemort was forgotten for the rest of the day.  
  
The mediwizards agreed to let Ginny out early since they cannot find anything wrong with her after Harry went in the room. Harry got a letter along with his belongings from Master Liu sent by his phoenix, Lancaster.  
  
Dear Master Potter,  
  
There is no need for you to come back. The last test was apparating out through all the anti-apparation wards. There are more of those here than at Hogwarts. Congratulations, you are now a full time Mage.   
  
I will see you sooner than you think.  
  
Master Liu.  
  
That night, Harry slept in his trunk due to safety reasons. He woke up when he heard Mrs. Weasley call them for breakfast. He got dressed and walked out of his trunk and down to breakfast. As soon as he was down the stairs, he was suddenly tackled on the ground.  
  
Ginny! You don't have to be _that _excited.  
  
Harry, I am behind you. Opening his eyes, he saw a large black dog that any wizard could mistake for a grim.  
  
  
  
No need for the secrecy Harry. Mr. Weasley said with a smile as he tossed Harry the Daily Prophet.  
  
SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT  
  
After the exciting capture of Peter Petigrew by an unknown personnel, the Ministry suddenly realized its mistake of imprisoning innocent Sirius Black. A trial was suggested by Albus Dumbledore yesterday immediately after the capture of Petigrew. Claiming to be paying back a debt for young Harry Potter, the Deatheaters confessed everything. Illegal animagus transformations, joining the dark lord, and framing James and Lily Potter. An embarrassed Mr. Cornellius Fudge as forced to admit the return of the Dark Lord, and for compensating Mr. Black's loses during his time in Azkaban, the ministry paid Mr. Black a total of 100,000 Galleons, and was given back the Black Mansion. But for illegal animagus transformations, Mr. Black is fined 50 Galleons.  
  
Sirius, congratulations! Was all Harry could think of to say after reading the paper.  
  
Congratulations? That's all? This is amazing, no more running away, and 100,000 Galleons! My lord, Dumbledore said that you were at Hogwarts, why are you here?  
  
Sirius, that was a cover, I am living here for a while, but to everyone else, I am in Hogwarts right now, understand.  
  
Sure, hey Arthur, did you see the fight yesterday? That was amazing, I was tracking Peter down when I saw the guy. If I didn't know better, I'd say Merlin was there himself. I mean he didn't even use a wand.  
  
Looking knowingly at Harry, Mr. Weasley and the rest of the family tried their hardest to hold their laughter in and just nodded at Sirius' comment.  
  
Well, if you all don't mind, I need to talk to my godson. Sirius said dragging Harry upstairs.  
  
In here, no one will here us. Harry said indicating the trunk.  
  
That's one nice trunk, who gave it to you?  
  
A friend, so what did you want to talk to me about? Harry said trying to change the subject.  
  
You like the Weasley girl, and that's a statement, not a question.  
  
I guess, how did you know?  
  
I am a dog, I can smell these things, what are you going to do about it?  
  
  
  
  
  
That's right.  
  
Like father like son, you know you and that Weasley girl, if you just switched the eyes you would look exactly like James and Lily. It took us 4 whole years to get him to ask her out.  
  
Your point is?  
  
Ask her out?  
  
Sirius, I am not sure whether you realized this or not. She has 6 brothers, and one of them just happens to be my best friend.  
  
Good point, I will just leave that to you. Now talking about your best friends, what are you going to do about them?  
  
Ohh, that.  
  
Yes, that, I mean you don't even have to be a dog to tell that they like each other.  
  
Ginny and I are working on it.  
  
Perfect, that way you can get Ginny and set those two up at the same time, you are a genius.  
  
Sirius, are you sure you are all right in here. Harry pointed to his head.  
  
Oh shut up you!  
  
I need your help with Ron and Hermione.  
  
  
  
You are a marauder, you know the spells.  
  
Just leave that to me, come out of this room in five minutes and try not to laugh. Sirius said as he slipped out of the room.  
  
As Harry walked out of his room later, he could hear streams of laughter coming from downstairs. We went down and saw one of the things Sirius picked up as a marauder. On top of Ron's head was a message written in pink, saying: I love Hermione Granger. And on top of Hermione's head was a similar message: I love Ron Weasley. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, not seeing the message as Sirius charmed it to be invisible to the victim. Whether Ron really wanted to go outside to get out of this madness, or whether it is an excuse to be alone with Hermione, no one knows, since Ron then dragged Hermione outside to the lake. Looking around, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are looking very amused, Ginny was rolling on the ground laughing, Percy was trying really hard to act serious and not laugh, while Gred and Forge Weasley are now kissing the ground Sirius is walking on.   
  
When would those two ever learn? Harry heard Ginny say.  
  
Soon, remember our conversation? Harry replied.  
  
Soon what?  
  
Didn't you just say: when would those two ever learn? Ginny only stared at Harry, after a while, realization dawn on her.  
  
Sure, em Harry, could you meet me in my room?  
  
  
  
The two teens walked up slowly. Sirius winked at Ginny's parents and transformed into a dog, following them.  
  
Harry, I didn't exactly say that.  
  
But you just said-  
  
I know. Harry said before he was interrupted.  
  
So, what did you say?  
  
Harry, you just did it again, I mean, I think we can communicate telepathically.  
  
  
  
~I said, I think we can communicate telepathically. Like this~  
  
Let me try.  
  
~Gin? Is this working?~  
  
~Yes.~  
  
~Good, because Sirius just arrived at the door to listen to our conversations.~  
  
~How did you know?~  
  
~Well, when I was gone, I had some training against the dark arts, and this is one of the skills I picked up.~  
  
~Very cool. You should teach me sometime.~  
  
~I still need to talk to Dumbledore about something, but once I receive the answer, I will reply to you about training you too.~  
  
~Can you, you know, use magic without the Ministry knowing?~  
  
~Of course, I did that yesterday, why?~  
  
~Keep Sirius there and walk out, I want to see what his reaction would be like.~  
  
~Gee, you are growing more and more like your brothers everyday.~ And to himself, Harry thought: _The more I know her, the more I like her_.  
  
The kids walked out and Sirius was frozen there.  
  
No Snuffles, I did not put a silencing spell on the door, we said all you heard.  
  
Transforming back, Sirius had a shocked face plastered on his head.  
  
"Then.. then what were you doing?  
  
Having a snogfeast Sirius, just joking, I wouldn't do anything to your godson, he is safe. With that, Harry and Ginny walked down stairs.  
  
~Did you see his face when I mentioned the snogfeast?~  
  
~It was priceless.~  
  
~Yes, now shall we go and interfere with my favorite brother's love affairs?~  
  
~Absolutely, ladies first.~  
  
Both of them walked outside, and Harry suddenly stopped.  
  
~What?~  
  
~I need to get something.~ With a wave of his hand, a silver cloak came flying to them.  
  
~What is that?~  
  
~This, is the secret to your brother, his future girlfriend and I not getting caught on pranks.~ With that, he covered them and turned to watch Ginny's face.  
  
~So this is how you did it. I tried forever to figure out how you managed to pull half the things you did at Hogwarts.~  
  
~This, my lady, is one of the biggest secrets of Harry Potter.~  
  
~So there are more?~  
  
~Much more.~  
  
~Do you trust me enough to show me?~  
  
~Of course, but most of the stuff wouldn't work until we are at Hogwarts. I promise you I will show it to you there.~ The two kids sneaked away to the pond near the woods. The two figures they recognized as Ron and Hermione were inside the lake splashing water at each other.  
  
~Well, somebody has been having fun.~  
  
~Lets add some more entertainment to it.~ Harry said with a evil grin.  
  
With a wave of his hands, Ron and Hermione suddenly were thrown against each other. And with another wave, Hermione was thrown out of the pond and into Ron's arms. The two pranksters laughed as they was Ron carry Hermione out of the pond, and Hermione, scared and surprised, clinging very tightly on a red Ron.   
  
~Good job~ Ginny said as they gave each other a high five. From a distance away, a large black dog watched with amusement. _Merlin, they look just like Lily and James, even their high fives_ he thought as he remembered his childhood.  
  
~Yeah, I am sure, Ron enjoyed having Hermione on him.~  
  
~Of course, who wouldn't enjoy holding a pretty girl.~  
  
~Good point~  
  
~Lets go back and find something to do before Ron and Hermione blame it on me.~  
  
~Ok~  
  
Both kids walked back to the Burrow, and started pretending to be talking about Quidditch when a wet Ron carrying a wet Hermione came running in.  
  
There is something in the pond!  
  
Ronald Weasley, now get up and change your cloth and come down and get a pepper up potion before you die of cold, you too Hermione.  
  
I wonder what was in the water? Ginny asked mischievously.  
  
Maybe someone cast a certain spell on the water. Sirius said coming in.  
  
Yeah, maybe, I wonder who did it.  
  
Oh shut it Harry just get over here and I will tell you what you did wrong. I mean, you didn't even dye the water pink, and that is required for a prank, something to do with pink. Even better, you could charm their cloths to say things, I mean there are millions of other things you could have done.  
  
~September First~  
  
Weeks passed by, the message above Ron and Hermione's head has finally worn off. Harry and Ginny has been getting closer and closer. Midnight snacks and talks has been getting more common in the living room of the Burrow. Finally, it is time to go to Hogwarts.   
  
How will you be going to Hogwarts, dear? Mrs. Weasley asked Harry after receiving a letter from Dumbledore.  
  
I have my ways, but I will not be going as usual, at least not in public. Harry said.  
  
Ok then, see you on Christmas. and with that, Mrs. Weasley closed the door.  
  
~Come on Harry, hurry up.~  
  
~Ok, Ok~ Harry started to transform into one of his multianimagi forms. Soon in his place is an owl. A parchment carrying a message to Ginny was suddenly created, and attached to the owls legs, just like magic. Harry took off and went through the Weasley's chimney. Using post owl instincts he started to look for Ginny. After 20 minutes, he managed to track a muggle cab. Seeing the window open, he swopped in and landed on Ginny's lap.  
  
My god what was that!? The cab driver exclaimed.  
  
Oh, nothing. Mrs. Weasley said to the driver, and in a lower voice said to Ginny: Ginny dear, who's is that?  
  
Oh, its from Colin.  
  
Well, next time, put a muggle proof charm on the owl.  
  
Yes mum.  
  
~What took you so long?~  
  
~Take my note off and read~  
  
Taking to note off Harry's talons, Ginny started reading the note in her head.  
  
~Dear Ginny,  
  
Just cannot resist this, imagine the look on Malfoy's face when he intrude into our compartment today. Ginny with extraordinary powers  
  
Forever yours,  
  
Harry.  
~  
  
A grin started to spread across Ginny's face. _Poor Malfoy, how can he live through this year._ _But then, how I hope the Forever Yours would be true._  
  
Come on now, we don't want to be late now. Her thoughts were suddenly broken by her mothers voice.  
  
The three moved along different carts trying to find an empty compartment. After five minutes of looking, they found their private compartment. Just as expected, Malfoy and his two bodyguards came marching in.  
  
Ohh, where is Potter now, hiding behind the old muggle lover, leaving the mudbloods and low class people to fight his battles.  
  
Oh please Malfoy, you must be able to come up with better ones. Ginny said.  
  
I see Potter has recruited new members of his team, how much did he pay you?  
  
Ginny suddenly stood up and had her wand trained on Malfoy's chest. Insult Harry again, and you would never be a father. Ginny said, pointing her wand a little lower. With the same speed, Malfoy stepped back and pulled out his wand and started an incantation.  
  
I do not think it is wise to attack this lady here.  
  
Get off, you transfer student. Malfoy spat at a figure appearing behind him, and started on Ginny again.  
  
It use to be a crime to raise a hand against a lady, but in this case, I would call it stupidity, considering the powers and the friends she made during that last few months.  
  
Ignoring the strangers comment, Malfoy tried again while scowling at the transfer student.  
  
As he started to cast his curse, Ginny made no move in hiding or retaliating. The stranger suddenly raised his hands, and Malfoy was suddenly stopped, holding on to his throat as he tried in vain to force air in and out of it.  
  
I did warn you that it is stupidity to even try to assault such a lady with such high status. Now, you pay the consequences. With another wave, the stranger banished Malfoy and his two friends into another compartment.  
  
Man, Harry, you took away all the fun. I mean for once I have an excuse to choke him to death. Ron said as Hermione tried to find something against the rules in Harry's doings.  
  
Good job, Harry, that would be imprinted in my memories forever. Ginny said laughing. but where did you came up with a lady with such high status speech?  
  
At the place I trained, the people there speak funny, and it is also the truth, you are in a old wizarding family, not to mention famous. And remember you have **6 **brothers, the smartest witch on your side, and a fully trained mage on your side, you think it is smart to attack this pretty lady over here?  
  
The others in the compartment looked at him with mouths open.   
  
What did I say wrong?  
  
A mage, Harry?  
  
Holly shit, open mouth, insert foot.  
  
Did you put a silencing charm on the room? Ron asked quickly.  
  
Of course.  
  
Good, but a Mage? There hasn't been a mage alive for more than a millennium. I mean even I know that. Ron said looking at Hermione for approval.  
  
That is where you are wrong, there hasn't been a mage that revealed themselves for more than a millennium. There are currently two, I am the newest member.  
  
Wait till You-Know-Who know about this.  
  
He can't know Ron, this information that I just gave you are top secret, only Dumbledore, my master, and you three can know ok?  
  
They all agreed.  
  
~We, Mister are going to have a long talk tonight, understood.~  
  
~Yes, milady~ Ginny started blushing at being called that.  
  
Well, we should get changed now, and for once, you boys are getting out of the compartment.  
  
Why get out, when you can do this. Harry snapped his fingers and suddenly Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were dressed in brand new Hogwarts robes.  
  
How did you know my size? Ginny exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Now let Malfoy insult this! Silk! Ron exclaimed as he looked at his brand new procession.  
  
~Master Potter?~  
  
~Wow, I haven't heard from you in a long time Merlin, so what's up?~  
  
~Well, in case you haven't noticed, your phoenix didn't come with you. Lancaster is in the headmaster's chambers with Fawks. Now, I need you to get Lan and just say and he will know what to do.~  
  
~Ok, but why am I doing this?~  
  
~Just do it!~  
  
~ok, ok!~  
  
~Oh yeah, you should really start to make a move on Lady Weasley, it is getting a little boring.~  
  
~Hey, you are supposed to be dead, you aren't supposed to know these things! Go do your business in the corner.~  
  
~Yes, a great way to speak to your ancestors.~  
  
~Oh shut up Merlin.~  
  
Harry! Hello! Earth to Harry, come in, come in!? Hermione said.  
  
  
  
You sort of blanked out for a while.  
  
Just thinking.  
  
~Hey, Gin, you want to come with me tonight to talk to Fawks?~  
  
~I am sure that is your real intention.~  
  
~MERLIN!!!~  
  
~Ok, ok~  
  
~Erm, sure, who was that?~  
  
~My great great great grandfather.~  
  
~Remember the long talk we are going to have tonight?~  
  
~Yeah~  
  
~Well, make that a**_ long_** talk.~  
  
~Ok.~  
  
Come on you guys, lets go. Hermione urged. With that, Harry turned into an owl and perched on Ginny's shoulder.  
  
First years, this way, come on, don't be shy. The four teens suddenly heard a different voice and accent than they expected.  
  
  
  
Yes, yes, now, hurry up to your carriages, I will talk to you later.  
  
Delighted at seeing an old friend and the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they ever had, the three kids went inside their carriages chattering.  
  
I bet that is the surprise Sirius was talking about.  
  
Yeah, I wonder how Dumbledore will introduce them.  
  
All the students know that he is a werewolf.  
  
~That can be solved when the Order is established.~  
  
~What? Are you kidding Merlin?~  
  
~Yes, some members of the order has the power to get rid of curses.~  
  
~Great!~  
  
~Ginny, do you know when is Remus' birthday?~  
  
~Oh my god! I believe it is coming up in two weeks!~  
  
~Thanks~  
  
~Erm Merlin?~  
  
~Don't worry, just add more haste in everything you are planning on and you will be fine.~  
  
~Thanks Merlin~  
  
~Anytime~  
  
Going inside the castle, Dumbledore walked towards the trio.  
  
Hello Ms. Weasley, could I borrow your owl? The old man asked.  
  
  
  
I will return him to you at the sorting, now hurry along.  
  
Dumbledore took Harry to his office and cast an extra spy proof charm, before giving a nod to the owl. Now, in place of the owl was Harry Potter.  
  
Hello Professor, nice to meet you again.  
  
Hello Harry, so have you chosen?  
  
Yes, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Good, I thought so.  
  
What do I do now?  
  
It will be obvious to you when the time is right.  
  
Thank you sir.  
  
Anytime Harry, now shall we go to the sorting?  
  
Yes, of course.  
  
~Gin, I am coming down now ok? Just act surprised, and as if you haven't seen me for a long time.~  
  
~Ok Harry~  
  
~Could you tell the two love birds too?~  
  
~Sure, see you~  
  
~Thank you~  
  
Harry out of the Headmaster's office and down the corridor. He walked down the many staircases of the Hogwarts school, and finally reached the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione suddenly said out loud as he walked towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ginny started running towards Harry with Ron following.  
  
We missed you mate, why didn't you owl us? Ron asked trying to hide a smile.  
  
Fine, how are you guys?  
  
Oh, the Potter fan club restarting? How disgusting! How much did you pay them?  
  
You never learn do you Malfoy?  
  
I don't know what you are talking about. Malfoy replied defiantly.  
  
Oh, I don't know Malfoy, maybe he is talking about the incident on the train? Ginny supplied. Hearing that, Malfoy flinched and started back to his own friends.  
  
You do not know how much I wanted to do that to him again. Harry said.  
  
I know how you feel Harry. Ron said, patting him on the back.  
  
Come on you guys, we would be late for sorting. Hermione urged.  
  
The four teens started towards their table when their head of house interrupted them.  
  
Ms. Granger put on your badge, you must have it on at all times, understood?  
  
Yes professor.   
  
You are a prefect? Ron and Harry asked in unison.  
  
Hermione answered timidly as she started to turn red, expecting a lecture by Ron.  
  
Congratulations, but we know, of course, that you, being our friend, would not take any points off us right? Ron asked. Surprised at his good natured reply, Hermione instantly nodded, not wanting to get him upset.  
  
~I'll bet if you asked the same question, she would have scolded you.~  
  
~I know, that's why I left the talking to the lover boy.~  
  
~We seriously must get them together soon, or one of us would turn mad.~  
  
~I agree.~  
  
~Oh yeah, have you ever heard of the Marauder's Map?~  
  
~Of course, Fred and George treated it as if it was the Holy Grail or something~  
  
~Well, Dumbledore took it from me, and I need to make a new thing that works like it, first to continue the legacy and because I need it.~  
  
~What legacy?~  
  
~Didn't Sirius tell you my dad was a Marauder?~  
  
~No, I think he forgot that part.~  
  
~Well, so you want to help me with that?~  
  
~Only on one condition.~  
  
~What?~  
  
~I get to have an exact copy~  
  
~Deal~  
  
~So when do we start?~  
  
Before Harry can reply, Professor Mcgonagall started reading off the list of names. The sorting took less time than usual, since the parents are scared of Voldemort attacking the school, so they refused the send their kids to school. After the feast, Dumbledore gathered the attention of the entire school.  
  
Welcome to a new year, before you start to eat, I would like to introduce to you two new teachers. First, while our dear Hagrid is busy with other work for the school, we would have a new teacher. Harry looked at the Slytherin table and saw most of them looking happy.  
  
I am proud to present, Remus Lupin as our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher.  
  
The entire hall was suddenly quite, with only the first years clapping. The happy Slytherins were suddenly looking as if they would puke, while the rest of the school are glad to have their favorite DADA teacher back, but are surprised that with his current status, he would come back again. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione started to clap as the entire Gryffindor table followed and soon the whole hall filled with clapping.  
  
I am also proud to present our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Sirius Black.  
  
This time, no one, not even Harry clapped. They all looked at Sirius in shock, and in Harry's case, a rejoiceful shock. Snape looked as if he was just drunk an entire liter of skelegrow.  
  
Now, tuck in. Dumbledore said as if nothing happened with Sirius winked at Harry. Following the examples of the teachers, the rest of the hall all started eating as food started popping up on the golden plates.  
  
= After the Feast =  
  
I will go and help Hermione with introducing the first years, ok guys? Ron asked when he saw Hermione leave with the first years.  
  
Sure, no problem. Ginny replied.  
  
Gin, are you ready to go see Dumbledore? I also need to talk to Sirius.  
  
  
  
Both of them stood up and started heading for the Headmaster's office. And Malfoy interrupted rudely with his followers on midway.  
  
Stay out of this Potter, this is between Weasley and me, no guardian protecting you now.  
  
You touch her, you die. Harry warned.  
  
Since when Potter?  
  
You are not very good at listening to warnings are you? Malfoy then pulled out his wand.  
  
Your warnings worth nothing. He spat as he got ready to cast a spell.  
  
With his hands behind his back, Harry started to create a reflexive shield around them.  
  
Ciros Pendectio Malfoy said as he directed his wand at Ginny.  
  
Even though he had the shield casted, Harry instinctively stepped in front of Ginny and allowed the spell to go towards him. As the beam hit Harry, it rebounded off his chest and back at Malfoy, catching him unsuspectedly.  
  
This is almost too easy. Harry commented as Malfoy was knocked off his feet against the wall. Just because you can't see the guardian, doesn't mean it isn't there, just the same with your stupidity. Harry said, walking off with Ginny.  
  
Ginny asked once out of earshot  
  
Yes, much, you do not know how happy beating Malfoy up makes me.  
  
Good, now you can figure out the password.  
  
Harry looked at the Gargoyle and closed his eyes, sensing for magic. Reopening them, he can see different traces of magic everywhere in the castle. Looking at the door again, a faint trace of the work Canary Creams was written on it.  
  
Canary Creams. Harry said, and the statue sprang aside.  
  
I never knew your training taught you to see passwords! Ginny exclaimed as she saw the event unfolding in front of her.  
  
That, is what I want the new Marauder's Map to do.  
  
What? Making a new map already? A voice suddenly said from the office.  
  
Sirius! Why didn't you tell us you were going to be the new DADA teacher?  
  
I did say I have a surprise right?  
  
True, now, have you seen Dumbledore?  
  
At your service Mr. Potter.  
  
Do you have my phoenix with you by any chance professor?  
  
Of course, he is out with Fawks, I will get them for you. Dumbledore said as he walked over to the window and shot out a silver spark into the air. A few seconds later, two magnificent creatures flew into the room.  
  
~Lord Phoenix, Lady Phoenix, how may I help you.~ Both phoenixes said.  
  
~Lady Phoenix? Oh, you mean Ginny?~  
  
~Yes, my lord.~  
  
~Oh, she isn't exactly Lady Phoenix.~ Harry said adding a under his breath as he started to blush.  
  
~My apologies, sir~  
  
~No problem, now, Merlin wanted me to tell you something about Excalibur, do you kno..~ Before Harry can finish, Lan already flew out of the room in a haste, he was in such a hurry that he didn't even care to go out the window, he just went through the wall, a skill that Harry observed phoenixes can do in his second year.  
  
~I must apologize for his haste, but his old master apparently gave him a task to do if the new Lord Phoenix mentioned the word Excalibur'~  
  
~Do you know anything about it?~  
  
~Sorry, I do not have any information that old~  
  
~Its fine, well, thanks Fawks, it has been nice talking to you.~  
  
~Anytime, my lord.~  
  
Harry walked away from the perch.  
  
Harry, you might want to look at this.  
  
What is it Gin?  
  
Dumbledore gave me a muggle newspaper before he left with Sirius.  
  
Harry took the paper and started to read the headline.  
  
Mysterious Green Light Murders 5, Possible Terrorist Attacks  
Criminal not Identified  
  
Yesterday, in the house of Sir Greggory Venbell, member of the House of Lords, 3 hooded figures walked in with flashlight like objects which emitted a green light, killing Sir Venbell and his family instantly. These lights are thought to be a new radioactive weaponry made by Chaqusavi Military. Scotland Yard is trying their hardest to find out who there murderers are, how their weapons work and why did they kill Sir Venbell.  
  
What's a Scotland Yard? Ginny asked.  
  
Its a muggle investigation department, but they would never find them. But why Sir Venbell, and who the hell is he anyway.  
  
Language Mr. Potter. Dumbledore said as he came back into his office.  
  
Where is Sirius? Ginny asked.  
  
He is on a mission.  
  
Sir, who is Sir Venbell, and why did the Deatheaters kill him?  
  
Ah, Greggory Venbell, if I remember correctly he was a muggle born wizard. His family before him were all lords in the English Parliament. Well, he could have gotten any job in the Wizarding world if he wanted with the skill he had. He was a diligent student. But to live up to the family name, he lived in the muggle world. Now, his son, is also a wizard, he went to Drumstrang. His son, Eric, was invited to join the deatheaters, and he refused.  
  
But why did they kill him then? Ginny asked.  
  
To show others the consequences of not being sided with Lord Voldemort. Harry answered.  
  
Good, Mr. Potter. Voldemort is gathering forces, so should we. The old headmaster said gravely. That is why I want to urge you to hurry up with the choosing of the order. I'm afraid I cannot help you with that. Harry nodded.  
  
Well, Good night professor. Harry said as he stood up with Ginny.  
  
What did he mean, the choosing of the order?  
  
I don't know, I really wished I did though. My master just told me to hurry up with the things I am doing.  
  
What were you planning on doing?  
  
  
Well, I_ was _planning with your help to get Ron and Hermione going, and then just to make the map, but now, I also have choosing the order in mind.  
  
Well, why don't we just hurry up and set them up, if it doesn't work then you can tell that old master of yours to explain it better.  
  
I guess you are right. So how are we going to do it?  
  
= In the Common Room =  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting on a couch and Harry and Ginny on the other.   
  
Erm, Hermione, I sort of need your help on the Patronus, can you help me with that up in the dorms? Mcgonagall would go crazy if we used magic here.  
  
Hermione replied and started to go up the stairs with Ginny.  
  
But its the first night here, we don't have any homework. Ron started protesting.  
  
_Perfect timing_ Harry thought.  
  
So Ron, how was working with Hermione?  
  
  
  
You know helping her introduce the castle to the first years.  
  
Oh, it was fun.  
  
Oh, that was strange, Percy told me it was always a pain in the arse, but then he didn't have Penelope with him.  
  
What do you mean he didn't have Penelope with him.  
  
Oh, nothing, just thinking. _God he is thick!_ Harry thought.  
  
~In the Girls Dorm~  
  
A patronus is very simple, it is basically just a figure that you think of as a protector to you. For example, Harry's patronus is his father's animagus form. Just think of a very happy memory and say expecto patronum'  
  
What do you think my patronus would be?  
  
Hermione said with a sly smile.  
  
Yeah, as if your would be Ron.  
  
  
  
Who always wants to beat up Malfoy whenever he call you names?  
  
  
  
Who got himself slugged trying to protect your honor?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, Ok, I got your point, so Ron protects me, that doesn't mean anything.  
  
Just that he cares about you, protects you, treats you like a baby, and oh I almost forgot, fancies you?  
  
Ron Weasley does not fancy me!  
  
I should know, I am his sister.  
  
I am his best friend.  
  
I bet you want to be more than that. Ginny teased.  
  
Oh be quite Ginny.  
  
Fine, why don't you do a demonstration, I am better when I see things done first.  
  
Ok. but I am not that good at it Hermione said reluctantly.  
  
Expecto Patronum! Hermione cried and a silvery form of her patrunus started to form.  
  
Before it finished taking shape. Hermione cried out another spell. Finite Incantatem.  
  
Why did you do that for?  
  
Because I know you want to see what it is, and I don't want you to know.  
  
Come on, I just want to see how my brother looks like in silver.  
  
ERRR, I give up, Harry is good at the patronus, go ask him instead.  
  
Fine, fine. Ginny walked out of the room, but not before hearing Hermione slump back on her bed and sighed.  
  
~Mission Accomplished~  
  
~Good job Gin! So stage two starts tomorrow right?~  
  
~Yep.~  
  
~Well, Good Night Ginny~  
  
~Good night Harry.~  
  
= A week later =  
  
~Harry, what's the ingredients needed for the veturisiem?~  
  
~Potions test? Isn't this cheating?~ Harry teased.  
  
~I am failing this class, please?~  
  
~Fine, fours scoops of beetle eyes, one grinded unicorn horn, one and one half centimeters of dragon heart string, and one sheep liver.~  
  
~Thanks Harry.~  
  
~No problem.~  
  
~See you after class?~  
  
~Of course~  
  
Mr. Potter, thank you very much, volunteered for a duel. It has been known that in Sirius' class that if you do not pay attention, you would be entertaining the rest of the class with a duel. If you lose, no other punishments would be administered, but if you win, then the entire class would be homework free for the rest of the week. With a groan hiding his anticipation, Harry got up and walked into the front of the class. Both wizards got into dueling position and bowed. Harry started first by creating a invisible shield around him to absorb any incoming curse. Not seeing any apparent move from Harry, Sirius attacked after a traditional 5 seconds.  
  
  
  
The spell seemed to just hit Harry and spread out through out his body. Seeing Sirius confused with shock, Harry took the advantaged and readied his wand for a spell. He has been carrying his wand with him to hide the fact that he can do wandless magic, but with a wand, his spells became much more powerful.  
  
  
  
The spell sped towards the professor, but the man just step aside with the reflexes he developed from years of running from Ministry Officials. The spell hit a table and vaporized it into nothingness. Sirius then sent a spell at Harry which Harry intercepted with the disarming spell. While holding the connection, Harry created a blue sphere, similar to the one he used to capture Wormtail, behind his back. He ducked as he broke the connection. With a roll on the floor Harry threw the sphere at the older man. The lighting blue sphere, with speed aided by magic, flew straight at Sirius hitting him square in the chest, capturing him inside the ball.   
  
I don't think we would be doing any homework today, would we? Harry asked, facing the class, while the rest of them looked at him awestruck. They all have seen Sirius in a duel before, and it is almost unbelievable that anyone can beat him.   
  
You.. you are the mystery man who captured Petigrew! A Hufflepuff boy said, shocking Harry. Harry then raised his hands and implanted brand new memories about the duel to everyone other than Ron, Hermione, and Sirius. He then walked towards Sirius and released him from the tiny sphere.  
  
Ok, so no homework tonight, and I am exhausted. You can go for the day. Sirius said to the class, giving Harry a we are going to talk' look.  
  
Harry, then following the flow of exiting students, left a note in Sirius' desk notifying the time and place of meeting.  
  
Come one you guys, lets go find Ginny. Harry asked.  
  
Are you completely sure when you said there wasn't anything going on between you and my sister?  
  
Nothing is going on Harry said to Ron, an besides, I wouldn't want do hurt her anyway.  
  
Good, you hurt her, no matter what powers you have, you are a dead man.  
  
Oh shut it you two, lets go. Hermione said.  
  
The trio walked towards the entrance to the dungeons and waited for the newest member of the Dream Team' as Snape called it. 5 minutes later, the redhead came out.  
  
Hey you guys, and oh yeah, thanks Harry.  
  
No problem.  
  
Is there something you should know about?  
  
Harry and Ginny both said in unison.  
  
Come one, lets go wait for Sirius, he wants to talk to us, specifically me. Harry said.  
  
Ron asked.  
  
Shrieking Shack.  
  
=10 minutes later =  
  
Damn, I forgot my potions books, Harry can you come with me to get it?   
  
~Play along~  
  
~OK~  
  
Sure, erm, you two just talk, and we would be back in a jiffy. Harry said as Ginny dragged him out of the room.   
  
~Are you going to tell me what this is all about?~  
  
~Give them time, I think by the time Sirius gets here, we should have a new couple made.~  
  
~Shall we watch?~  
  
~Of course!~  
  
= Inside the Room =  
  
Ron started.  
  
  
  
We haven't talked lately.  
  
I know.  
  
  
  
You have noticed whenever we talk it turns into a row right?  
  
  
  
Silence. Hermione was debating furiously with herself.  
  
Her thoughts:  
  
Tell Him  
  
No, not now, what if he doesn't like you?  
  
Ginny said.  
  
Ginny said, you are going to believe her?  
  
She is his brother  
  
You can lose him as a friend completely  
  
Well, I am going to go mad if I don't tell him soon.  
  
End thought.  
  
Ron, I need to ask you to promise me something.  
  
Ron asked, looking as if she is crazy.  
  
First, don't give me that look, second, promise me we would be friends forever, no matter what stupid mistake we make, or I make.  
  
What mistakes? Ron asked curiously.  
  
Just promise me!  
  
Fine, fine, friends forever.  
  
With that, Hermione did the thing she feared and hoped for the most. A thing that took more courage than facing Voldemort. A thing that could change her life. She tipped her toes and leaned into Ron, and brought her lips to Ron's enveloping it. Her hands went around his neck and held on tightly, as if afraid to lose him. Ron was too shocked and surprised to respond at first, but soon eased into it and allowed her tongue to enter his mouth, and started to kiss her curious and lovely mouth. Hermione was scared when Ron didn't respond, but when he allowed entrance and started kissing back, Hermione started to pour out all her passion stored up for 2 years into the kiss. Both of them only had one thing on mind. _Please don't be a dream_. When they stopped for breath, Harry and Ginny stepped in clapping.  
  
Bravo Hermione  
  
About time!  
  
It isn't a dream! Hermione said as she pinched herself.  
  
So you still want to be just friends forever?  
  
To reply, Hermione leaned in for another kiss. This one was short and simple, but it showed her deep love for the boy in front of her.  
  
I guess not.  
  
Please, you guys, the next time you do that, get a room. Sirius said as he came in through the door, but I must say, about time!  
  
You all knew?  
  
Everyone knew!  
  
Now that you found each other, you can go snog each other senseless while I talk to my idiot of a godson.  
  
Good idea. Ron said as he suddenly swooped Hermione up and carried her away to the castle.  
  
One down, one more to go. Sirius said.  
  
What do you mean? Ginny asked tentatively.  
  
Oh, just something that came to mind. Sirius said with a silly grin, Now, Harry Potter, what was in your mind when you just suddenly decided to go head on with 5 deatheaters?  
  
  
  
Both Sirius and Ginny said in unison.  
  
Remember how you heard me when the Dursleys are beating me up? Well, I sort of sensed the same thing when you were attacked.  
  
I thought you came for Ron and Hermione, and you didn't have to risk your life for me!  
  
Believe me, you were literally the only thing on my mind, and the though of losing you taught me to apparate through anti-apparation wards. And you already risked you life for mine, so it is almost tradition for me to do the same.  
  
It is called GET REINFORCEMENTS' as in GET ADULT HELP' Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
So you are not grateful that I got your name cleared? Harry replied cunningly.  
  
Well, I am grateful, but how in the world did you learn all those moves and spells, those are amazing! You can probably go up to the head auror of the ministry and beat him with both your eyes closed.  
  
So am I off the hook?  
  
Yes, and its only because I want to pay back my debt to you, mind you, or you would be in pieces, or I would try to put you in pieces now.  
  
You wish Sirius, you wish.  
  
So its a challenge?  
  
Of course.  
  
Just wait, Harry, I will make Fred and George seem as nice as Hermione. Now, get out of sight and go break up your friends' snogging session. Sirius said, covering up his pride for his godson.  
  
See you, old man. With that, Harry left with Ginny. They both walked in silence for a while. Ginny suddenly broke the silence.  
  
You were really thinking of me then Harry?  
  
Of course, I was worried sick when I found out that I failed and you were in critical condition.  
  
Why Harry? Why?  
  
I don't know, something just pulls me to it, like in the Chamber of Secrets, just knowing you are down there with the basilisk made me desperate.  
  
Thank you Harry.  
  
For what?  
  
That ended their conversation as they walked into the entrance of the school.   
  
Man, now is where I need the map.  
  
  
  
Who know where your brother is with his girlfriend.  
  
Third broom closet on the 4th floor's right hand corridor Mr. Potter. Dumbledore said as he appeared behind them, but I am afraid that they might not want to be disturbed right now. He said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Thank you professor. And how did you now that without the map? Ginny asked.  
  
There are many ways of the headmaster of Hogwarts. The walls speak, don't you know? He said as he left the two teens pondering.  
  
My god, I think I got it. Ginny exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Harry, did what you did when you found out the password to the headmaster's room.  
  
  
  
Just do it.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and sensed the magical traces around him. Reopening them, he saw the evidence of a fight as there are lines of spells across the air.  
  
Now what Gin?  
  
Talk to the walls.  
  
  
  
Ask them the location of something.  
  
~Where is Sirius Black?~  
  
Thin silvery line then started forming letters.  
  
Sirius Black: Walking back to Hogwarts, now at front door.  
  
Harry.  
  
~Show me Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.~  
  
The wall suddenly had a silvery square on it, then the picture of Ron and Hermione started to show, they were, well, Harry looked away as soon as he saw them.  
  
Gin, we've got work to do. He blinked out of his sensing mode.  
  
Did it work?  
  
Yes, the wall shows you the location of everyone, and it can even shows pictures.  
  
Lets go.  
  
= One hour Later =  
  
Harry and Ginny decided to make it cool so they made shades, or in Harry's case, clip ons, that showed information to the wearer. From Harry's experience in the muggle world, he decided that the way to select functions should be like the way the Head Up Display works on a air plane. So to select the many functions that Harry and Ginny intend for it to have, the menu would show the different features and to access it you just look at it for about two seconds and it would be activated. The different functions include invisibility to the wearer, see though walls, see hidden passages, and also acts like the Marauders Map. The invisibility and the Maurader's map function is easy to charm, but the seeing through walls, it would be much harder.  
  
Ok, so what's the charm for the see through thing?  
  
Piercus Vivir. It is supposed to see through everything until it reaches anything alive, which it would show.  
  
Ok lets go. Harry held his hands over the shades and cast the enchantments.  
  
Incantatem piercus vivir expecto  
  
A green light suddenly enveloped the shades for a few seconds and then faded way.  
  
Your turn to test it. Ginny handed the clip on to Harry. Harry took off his glasses and clipped the dark sheet over it. He put it on again and looked around, and the first thing he saw was Ginny. He immediately took if off and started blushing.  
  
I think we need to have a few adjustments.  
  
Ginny asked. Before Harry can stop her or explain, she took the shades and put it on, the reaction was almost identical.  
  
My god, we need it to recognize clothing too. Ginny exclaimed.  
  
Why, I sort of liked it in certain ways. Harry joked.  
  
If I was just any other girl Harry, I would slap you right now.  
  
That's way I like you, you are different. Harry blurted out before he can stop himself.  
  
  
  
I mean, that is why you are so special.  
  
Ginny said with a bit of disappointment in her voice.  
  
I didn't see anything I can complain about Mr. Potter, I rather liked what all your training did to you. If it wasn't invading your privacy, I would have explored more. Ginny said as she saw Harry blush into a tomato like colour.  
  
We can always added as a feature you know, I mean Ron and Hermione would certainly like it. Ginny gave a dry chuckle.   
  
Suddenly Harry lost control and went in and started to kiss Ginny. Fireworks exploded and warmth and happiness expanded from where their lips touched. Harry never wanted this to end, he felt that it is so right. After getting over the initial shock that the person she loved returns the same affection, she started to give in and enjoy the kiss, her first kiss. They lasted there for what seemed like eternity, yet it also felt too short to their liking when they broke apart for air.  
  
I'm sorry, Gin, I shouldn't have.  
  
You better be sorry Mr. Potter. Ginny said in mock anger, for all the time you made me wait, now just shut up and kiss me. Ginny jumped on Harry and started to kiss him. Knowing now that they both share the same feelings about each other, they put more passion into the kiss. Both of them felt whole, as if this is how it is supposed to be. They fit together so right, it seemed almost as if they were meant to be together from the beginning. The couple were so into their kiss that they didn't notice the world around them disappear. Ginny's tongue started to explore Harry's mouth, remembering the texture, and taste. She tasted feverishly at his saliva as Harry tried to do the same. After about 20 seconds, they finally broke apart for air.  
  
I am eternally sorry for not seeing you as a person until 2 months ago. Now, the more I know you, the more I like you.  
  
Apology accepted. Ginny replied as a old man's voice suddenly started speaking.  
  
I am extremely to break this up, but .. Before the old man can finish, Ginny screamed in surprise and jumped into Harry's arms while Harry shot a dozen curse at the unknown target.  
  
My God Harry, you are now as bad as your Great Grandma! The old man exclaimed as the spells missed him by a few meters.  
  
I heard that! Another voice came and an old woman started materializing next the the old man.  
  
MERLIN! What are you doing here? Harry asked.  
  
Funny, I thought you said Merlin Ginny said half amused.  
  
Merlin at your service. Merlin replied with a smile, leaving Ginny speechless and shocked. And this is your great, great, 75 greats, grandmother, and my lovely wife, Constance.  
  
Harry said politely,  
  
Wait a moment! Before this goes on any longer, I want to know just a few things! Who are you, why are you here, and what are you doing?! Ginny asked, holding on to Harry tighter for protection.  
  
Like I said before, I am Merlin Former Lord of the Phoenix, and this is my wife, Constance, Former Lady of the Phoenix. Second, the questions should be more where are you instead of why are we here, since you are certainly not at Hogwarts. And my wife would be explaining to your our objectives. For the first time since they met Merlin, Ginny looked around and saw them in a room carpeted with scarlet cloth, the walls showed the night sky, and on above the fire place hung a large shield with a crest on it. It showed a phoenix with its wings beating downwards, below him is a large white bird perched on a griffin's back, and below that is a Fire Pegasus with its wings touching the phoenix's wing, forming a circle.  
  
You, my dears, are now in an order. My grandson here has been in for months now, but he was the only member in it. There are four members. The Lord and Lady of the phoenix, which is you two, the Lord of the Knights, and the Lady of the Caladrius.  
  
Four? How come I there is only the two of us here? Ginny asked.  
  
Gin, just guess who the other two would be. Harry said calmly.  
  
Ron and Hermione?  
  
Good deduction, and now to my current understanding, Lord Weasley is your brother, correct?  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
I am sure he wouldn't be happy to first be interrupted in the middle in a, a friendly moment with Lady Granger, then to be shocked by the fact that his only sister is kissing his best friend.  
  
Oh, thank you. Ginny said.  
  
Now, no time to talk, Constance said. You are the Lady of the Phoenix, you have a very important job, you are basically the core of the order, the person keeping the order together. Without you, the bond between the order, which can save lives, would be broken and the order would not exist. As long as you are strong, everyone in the order can communicate just like you and my grandson here. Merlin and I have been working on a way to stop the killing curse, but our order collapsed before we could have tested it. But you are very important in that process. Harry, I believe you already know your job, but now, you are also responsible for training your order with their new powers.  
  
Harry just nodded.  
  
New Powers?  
  
Yes, you would be able to almost rival Harry with his magic, but since he is a direct descendent of ours, he gets more of an advantage, I am very sorry if you feel unfair.  
  
Not at all.  
  
Now, Harry, I leave the rest to you, and your friends should be with you shortly, and I suggest putting on a shield.  
  
Thanks for the encouragement Merlin! Harry said sarcastically. Before they can react, they are back in their common room.  
  
~I have a plan.~ Ginny said suddenly with a evil grin on her face.  
  
= Ron and Hermione =  
  
The couple was snogging away passionately when the hard stone floor they were on suddenly turned bright red and turned into carpet. The two teens broke away in surprise. They soon heard footsteps behind them, turning around, Ron saw a man dressed in ancient combat suit as if he was a knight.  
  
Who the fuck are you? For once, Hermione didn't object to Ron's swearing.  
  
I beg your pardon? The man said.  
  
He means what is your name. Hermione said.  
  
Oh, I am sorry for my intrusion on your bonding activities, but I am Arthur, and this is my spouse, Guenevere. He said as a woman dressed in silver materialized next to him.  
  
Bloody hell! Just in case you have not noticed, I have the smartest witch in the history of the world next to me, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you are not actually King Arthur and Queen Quenevere. I mean, Quenevere is supposed to have betrayed Arthur anyway, if you want to trick us, you might as well study your subjects. Ron said proudly. Through his entire speech, Hermione stayed silent, thinking.  
  
Women then were almost powerless in our society. Those writers always believed that Lancelot was the hero, he was supposed to be pure, but I would have never have thought that a few imperious curses could do that trick.  
  
Before Ron and talk, Hermione started.  
  
Lets just assume that you are actually King Arthur and Queen Guenevere, what are you doing here?  
  
Here, my dear, is where we have always been, and you are the ones that have moved. Guenevere said in a calm voice.  
  
Where the hell is Ron asked impatiently.  
  
Hall of the Phoenix, and if you would just let us explain, everything would be cleared up.  
  
Why should we trust you?  
  
Good, always keep your guard up, Master Potter choose wisely. Here, you can keep our weapons, and you have the long range wand anyway, so if you don't believe us, you could just shoot a stunning spell at us. Guenevere said as she gave up the spear she was holding and following suit, Arthur unbuckled his sword and laid it on the ground.  
  
Will you listen now? Arthur asked.  
  
Ron and Hermione both said in unison.  
  
First, you might want to take a seat. Guenevere said as she waved her hands and Ron and Hermione were suddenly sitting on a couch.  
  
But.. you have magic too?  
  
Yes, now listen. Do you remember how Master Potter disappeared and suddenly came back one day with extraordinary powers?  
  
  
  
Well, much of his new powers are given by the Order of the Phoenix, whom he is the leader of. Arthur said as Ron gave a small murmur, saying something like   
  
Please don't be jealous of your friend, he never asked for any of it. He would give up almost everything he has to you just to have a normal life, do you get that? Guenevere asked, sensing jealousy from Ron. And by the way, you wouldn't be a second hand, you would be a lord, the Lord of the Knights, commander in chief the the phoenix army.  
  
  
  
Yes Master Weasley, you will be basically the commander of the Phoenix fighting force.  
  
Then what would Hermione be then?  
  
My, so many questions, maybe you should wait until he tells you the entire story. Guenevere said.  
  
Thank you, now, more details would be given to you when you accept this position. Miss Granger would be just as important as you. She has the power to remove all curses, except for the killing curse. She would have a long range sense or magical auras, everyone in the order would have ability like that, but she would be able to detect magical auras within a 2 mile radius. She is also the information center for the order. Spy information would go to her and she would be the one advising you what to do, and being as close as you currently are helps a lot.  
  
I don't know about Ron, but I certainly accept. Hermione said after a few seconds of thinking.  
  
How many people are in the order? Ron asked before accepting his position.  
  
Four, The Lord and Lady of the Phoenix, Lady Granger, and you, that is if you accept of course.  
  
Who is ... Before Ron finished his question, he was able to answer his own question. THIS IS TOO MUCH! FINE, HIS FAME AND FORTUNE CAN BE UNDERSTOOD, BUT IT'S JUST TOO MUCH, HE GETS EVERYTHING HE WANTS!  
  
Does his affection for your sister lessen your ties with Lady Granger?  
  
  
  
Then how is it not fair then?  
  
She is my only sister!  
  
He isn't taking your sister away from you, she would never stop being your sister. And besides, choose another person you trust to leave your sister with. Guenevere said with a caring voice, calming him down.  
  
And Lord Potter can also say that you took his only female best friend, a person he treats as a sister, do you call that unfair? Arthur added.  
  
  
  
You have had much more joy in your life and much more childhood than Lord Potter, would it be that hard to allow him to have something that would give him happiness?  
  
  
  
Do you approve of him now, and understand his motives?  
  
Yes. But still, powerful or not, if he hurts my sister, I will hunt him down.  
  
Good, so do you accept the position as a Lord of the Phoenix Army?  
  
Yes, but just one more question, since you were the former Lord, would I be able to use your troops?  
  
Be sensible Ron, just because King Arthur is magical, that doesn't mean his soldiers are.  
  
Actually, anyone I dub as a knight would serve the phoenix army forever with his own army. Handy spell you know, that is how dubbing started anyway, we didn't have wands to cast spells we just put our sword on their soldiers.  
  
  
  
You would have to be trained with your new powers of course, Lord Potter would make sure of that, and you will find more information about the order during your training. Guenevere said.  
  
So, em how do we leave?  
  
= In the Common Room =  
  
Harry and Ginny continued working on their charmed sunglasses while sneaking kisses to each other once in a while.  
  
Great, this should work now. Harry said as he finished putting on the see-through restrictions.  
  
Let me try. Ginny said as she put one on.  
  
No, this restricts everything. I think I know a spell. Ginny took out her wand and started casting her spell. As she was saying the words, her wand suddenly glowed bright gold and disappeared. They were so shocked they weren't able to move for a few seconds. Just as they were getting up to find the wand. It suddenly reappeared in Ginny's hands again. This time, instead of the familiar of her willow wand, in her hands were a silver rod emitting a warmth towards the wielder.  
  
~Merlin, this isn't suppose to happen!~ Ginny said as she examined her wand.  
  
~Of course it isn't, in our day we don't use wands, we either use wandless magic or we just use any object to transfer out magic. Your wand already has magical elements in, I believe yours is dragon heartstrings and one unicorn hair. That increases your magic level. The wood wasn't able to take all the magic, so it decided to transform into a metallic wand.~  
  
~Does that mean she is stronger with this wand than her old one?~ Harry asked.  
  
~I would assume so.~  
  
~Thanks Merlin~  
  
~Anytime~  
  
Gin, would you summon that book over there? Harry pointed at his DADA book, wanting to see the extent of her magic.  
  
Sure. Accio Instead of getting only that book, the result was the same as when Harry tried it on his first time. Harry instantly cast the finite incantatem charm before every book in the castle piles up on them. Ginny picked up the wand that she dropped in surprise as Harry checked for any damages.   
  
  
Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, do you mind if we have a talk in my office?  
  
The two of them turned around only to see Dumbledore smiling at them.  
  
Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are already there waiting, now should we make them wait?  
  
No professor, we are coming. Ginny said as she dragged Harry out with her, carrying her new wand.   
  
That was quite a show. And yes Ms. Weasley, I've know about the order. Dumbledore said as they walked towards his office.  
  
How did that happen? Ginny asked.  
  
Well, your magical powers have definitely increased, it has to be trained up a bit of course. And that is what I need to talk to you about. They walked for a few more minutes in silence. As they reached the Headmaster's office, they found Professor Snape waiting outside with his trademark scowl on his face.  
  
Sir, could I talk to you in private for a few moments?  
  
No need for secrecy here Severus, they can be trusted.  
  
With a glare at Harry, Snape began.  
  
I've just been kicked out of the inner circle until I can prove myself worthy. Which means unless I do something horrible to Potter here, I would be demoted until I am decapitated.  
  
I will consider our options Severus, thank you for the report.  
  
Anytime headmaster. The potions master left with his cloak bellowing behind him.  
  
Before Harry or Ginny can ask anything, Dumbledore said the password and revealed a really mad looking Ron. Harry and Ginny instantly released each other's hands.  
  
What do you think you are doing? Ron asked in a cold voice as Dumbledore and Hermione watched amusingly from the side.  
  
Erm, holding your sister's hand.  
  
  
  
Well, I am, you see, I ...  
  
He is dating me. Ginny said for him.  
  
Ron's face suddenly turned bright red as he brought his hands up in a striking position. Harry braced for the impact on his face as he suddenly felt a clap on his shoulders.  
  
What took you so long mate? I mean it only took you 5 years to notice Ginny. Ron's tone suddenly turned into a cheerful tone with a grin on his face.  
  
So you are ok with it.  
  
Sure, but just a few rules. No kissing, no touching, no looking, and   
  
Before he finished Dumbledore interfered.  
  
Now, you can discuss this matter later but we have more important matters to speak about.  
  
Yes Professor. They all said in unison.  
  
Now, don't over react, especially you Mr. Weasley, but here is a blown up image of the Marauder's Map.  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand and a very large version of Marauder's Map appeared in midair.  
  
Now, I want you to find yourselves.  
  
They all traced the map to the Headmaster's office and looked at the names. All of them were so shocked that Ron couldn't even get mad. On the map displayed Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and the most shocking part was Virginia Potter, and Hermione Weasley.  
  
What the fu.. What in the world is going on? Ron asked the smiling Headmaster.  
  
Do you know how the map works?  
  
Not really, why?  
  
  
  
The map basically asks the Hogwart Castle the names and location of the person, but what does that have to do with anything.  
  
That has to do with everything. When you are married, a incredibly strong bond is created between the two people, and your bonds from the Order of the Phoenix is so strong that the Order considers you as married couples.  
  
So we are not technically married yet right? Ron asked.  
  
No, of course not.  
  
Great, and I thought I can get away without asking her.  
  
Gee, already, together for one week and you are already, leave you two together for a month and Ginny would probably be an aunt soon. Harry teased as he watched his best friends blush redder than Weasley red.  
  
Now, the important part. I am sure that you have discovered telepathic communication abilities right?  
  
  
  
So, now comes the matter of opening the Phoenix Chamber.  
  
What Phoenix Chamber?  
  
The place where you are going to train to be full time mages.  
  
Where is this chamber exactly?  
  
I thought you knew.  
  
Well that complicate things a little. Ron said.  
  
Just then, Lancaster and Fawks flew in gracefully and landed on their perch.  
  
~Greetings Lords and Ladies of the Phoenix Order, we are the Guardians of the Phoenix Chamber.~  
  
~Fawks! Lan!~  
  
~Yes my lord?~  
  
~Can you show us the chamber?~  
  
~Certainly~  
  
~Erm. Fawks, this chamber isn't anything like the Chamber of Secrets is it~ Ron asked tentatively.~  
  
~Of course not my Lord.~  
  
~You know you guys, I can get use to this my lord thing.~  
  
~Ok lets go~  
  
~Please place your palms on the correct picture of your forbears.~ Lan said indicating the pictures of Merlin, Constance, Arthur, and Guenevere.  
  
Professor? Can you understand what they are saying?  
  
Of course, Fawks taught me.  
  
The four kids place their palms on the pictures and suddenly the headmaster's office suddenly seemed to be moving. The walls were rearranging themselves to reveal a large hole with a metal pole allowing people to slide down it. As Ron touched the pole, the entire hole seemed to light up, showing them to entrance way. The four of them and the Headmaster slid down the pole to a dark room. As the phoenixes flew in, the room lit up and showed them a door leading to the Phoenix Chamber.  
  
~Welcome chosen ones, to the Phoenix Chamber.~ The phoenixes each got a handle of a door and opened the double door leading them into a great room, bigger than the Great Hall, the room seemed to be divided into three sections. One part has weapons of all kinds imaginable on its walls, the floor was covered with a scarlet carpet. Turning to the right they saw another section there it was filled so much books that it seems that the walls supporting that section was made out of books. There was also two tables, one containing a chess like game, the other contained a gray bowl which Harry and Dumbledore recognized as a pensive. Turning to their left was the biggest section of all, it was as big as a quidditch field, the ground was bare and on the wall was a meter signifying their level of training.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
